Naruto Code
by Gamerteen13
Summary: First fic, After learning the Kage Bunshin technique, Naruto finds the Book of Prophecy! what will he do with the power he now holds? Follows the Manga, with bits and pieces of the Anime thrown in.  ...Possible Smarter! Naruto fic.
1. I am the Child of Legend?

Naruto Code

"**Demon/Spirit Talking"**

'_**Demon/Spirit Thinking'**_

'_Thinking'/"Speaking in flashbacks"/-Time Skip-_

"Talking"/'Thinking in Flashbacks'

"Simultaneous Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

_Enunciating/ Telepathic talking_

Notes: Most of the lines are from the Manga, but I'll edit some or toss in some lines from the Anime. And I'll be fixing the minor typos from the manga. Like "Were" not "Where", "Strength" not "Strenght"

And yes, this is going to be a fic where Ramen is capitalized all the time.

P.S: Due to School, this is low-priority, I'll work on this _when I have time_. I'm not willing to botch my G.P.A to post up another chapter of my fic… Troublesome schoolwork!

_

* * *

It all starts with the Player, he with his magic box and pen causes various things to happen, He can create catastrophes, he can create heroes, he can cause plagues, he can cause miracles, but when he accidentally drags his magic pen from the box to the TV, this happens:_

Another day… Another marathon to avoid the dang Jonin and Chuunin, don't they have something better to do than _chase me_?

I don't think I did something wrong, I _know _I did, Painting is fun, The Hokage Monument is cool, Painting the Hokage Monument? Priceless!… actually it costs the general "Shinobi Marathon", I manage to get far enough ahead that they don't see me use my "Hiding in plain sight" Technique, Aannnd…. They fell for it!

"Heheheh-GAH!" I yelled as Iruka-sensei put a hand on my shoulder

"What the hell are you doing?" He tied me up and took me to class

* * *

"Bleh." I said tied up in the middle of the classroom

"Tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you've failed it the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble!" he scolded me, I sighed and said

"Whatever…" I could _hear_ Iruka-sensei's eye twitch

"TIME FOR A **"HENGE NO JUTSU"** TEST! EVERYBODY LINE UP!" he yelled

"WHAT?" the class yelled in response

"TRANSFORM _PERFECTLY _INTO ME!" he yelled, I sighed and got in line, while working on untying myself.

-_30 Minutes later-_

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka said

"This is all your fault!" some girl behind me said

"Like I give a damn," I told her in response

'_Man this sucks.'_ I thought as I walked up to Iruka-sensei, I had an idea for a prank, I adjusted my headband and thought _'Well, Here I go!'_ I focused Chakra for my technique, and shouted "**HENGE!**" and I changed into….

A naked lady, Iruka-sensei's jaw hit the floor, before he went flying backwards from the massive nosebleed, I De-henged, and laughed

"HA! I call that one my **"Orioke no Jutsu!"**

Then Iruka-sensei used his **"Demon Head of Scolding no Jutsu"** and yelled

"DON'T COME UP WITH STUPID SKILLS!" I groaned and sat back down in my seat, waiting for class to be over

-_40 minutes later-_

"Class Dismissed!" I got up, and was about to exit via the window before

"And where do you think _you're _going?" He asked in a ticked off voice, I gulped

"Uh… Home?" he smirked and said

"Nope! You're coming with me!" He tied me up… again and carried me to the Hokage Monument, he dropped me on a Painter's Platform-thing and untied me, he tossed me a scrub brush, a washcloth, and a bucket of water and told me to get started cleaning the Hokage Monument.

-_Two Hours Later-_

I finished cleaning the Shodai, and the Nidaime's Face, the sun was setting. and I was half done on Ojii-san's face when Iruka reminded me "I won't let you go until you clean up _every last drop of paint_" I growled "Like I care! It's not like I have anyone to go home to!"

I grumbled and started scrubbing harder

"Naruto…"

"What?" I growled out with my best Uchiha/Hyuuga Glare™ aimed at Iruka

"Well, Once this is all cleaned up, How about I take you out to Ramen?" I looked up at him and Mega-grinned

"Alright! Now that I have some proper motivation I'll get this done in no time!" and I went to work triple-time!

-_ Half an hour later at Ichiraku's-_

I sat contentedly eating my bowl of Chicken Ramen

"Naruto." Iruka-sensei said

"Huh?" I asked

"Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" he asked

"Of course I know!" I said slightly offended, I mean C'mon! who _doesn't_ know who the Hokage are?

"Basically those who get the Hokage title are the strongest shinobi of this village, Right?"

I swallowed my mouthful of Ramen and continued

"And among them in the Yondaime Hokage, A hero who saved the village from the Demon Fox!" I finished, going back to my precious Ramen

"Then why?"

"Well, one day I'm going to become the Hokage." I swallowed the Ramen in my mouth and said " And then I'll Surpass all the previous Hokage! And then I'll make the village acknowledge my strength!" I said as Iruka-sensei slurped up a few noodles

"Iruka-sensei, I have a little request."

"What? You want a second bowl of Ramen?"

I put my hands together in a begging gesture and said "No, Can I borrow your forehead protector?" he grinned, adjusted his forehead protector and said

"Oh this? No can do, This is what you get after you graduate, This is a symbol that you've come of age, Maybe you'll get one tomorrow."

"NANI?" I yelled, he chuckled and said "So that's why you took off your goggles!"

"Then I want another bowl of Ramen!"

-_The Next Day-_

I slammed my chin on my desk out of severe bored when Iruka-sensei _finally_ said the required jutsu for graduation

"To graduate you'll have to perform the **"Bunshin no Jutsu"**, when you're called, come to the next room."

'_Dammit! Not that one! That's my worst skill!'_ I thought as I went to the next room

'_But I'll do it! Just watch this!'_

**"Bunshin no Jutsu!"** I yelled focusing all the chakra I could into it, the signature poof appeared, but when the smoke went away, there was only _1_ clone, and it looked dead.

Iruka's eye twitched…. He really should get that checked.

"FAIL!" Iruka yelled

"Iruka…." Mizuki-sensei said

"This is his third time, and he _did_ create a clone, We _could_ let him pass." Mizuki-sensei said, I grinned, I may get passed! I may become a ninja!

"No way Mizuki! All the others created two clones, and Naruto only created one, and a _useless_ one at that! I can't let him pass." I glared at him with all the glaring power I could muster.

_-30 Minutes later-_

"_Great Job! That's my son!"_

"_Now you're a man!"_

"_I'm so proud of you, I'm going to make your favorite dinner tonight!"_ the compliments and congratulations flew…. But none of them at me, every "Good job!" and "I'm so Proud of you!" felt like someone stabbing me with a rusty knife, and pulling it out _slowly._

Then two evil kunoichi started a hushed conversation that they _thought _I couldn't hear.

"Hey that kid…"

"Yeah, that's 'The kid' and he's also the only one who failed""Well that's a good thing"

"He shouldn't become a shinobi" I pulled down my goggles so that no one could see me cry, Ninja don't cry damn it!

"Since he is the d-" "Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that!"

I got up and walked off, I was about three blocks from my apartment when I heard

"Naruto…" I turned around, it was a upset looking Mizuki-sensei

"Mizuki-sensei!" he pointed up to a roof, I nodded, and we both jumped up there, we sat down and watched the sun start to set, then Mizuki-sensei started talking

"Iruka-sensei is a serious person, when he was about your age, his parents were killed and he had to take care of everything himself."

"But why does he only pick on me?" I asked

"He probably sees himself in you." This came to me as a shock

"He's probably thinking, He wants to see you become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents" he said

I sighed and said "But I wish I graduated"

"In that case… I'll tell you a special secret!" he said getting close to me

_-That night at the Hokage's Manor-_

I was shimmying across a balcony, and entered through a window, I made it in safely! You'd think that as Hokage he'd have some secret security team or someth-

"What do you think you're doing in my house at this hour?" I panicked and did the first thing that came to mind

**"Orioke no Jutsu!"** His jaw dropped, his eye twitched, 3 seconds later: Nosebleed Rocket! Same as when I did it on Iruka-sensei! I walked down the hall calmly, With the amount of blood he lost, he'll be out for at least 30 minutes, I ran into his library and found the scroll needed, and I grinned

'_Perfect! I got the infiltration part done quicker than usual so I get bonus time for learning the technique! SWEET!'_

_-In the woods-_

"Okay, the first jutsu is **'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**? What the..! Why does it start with something I'm bad at?" "Augh, better get started regardless" I sighed and got to work

_-Thirty minutes later-_

I sighed as I sat down '_That was easier than I thought…. I wonder if I'll get extra credit if I learn two jutsu?'_

I looked at the next thing, it looked like an advanced Storage seal, I read the note for it

_I found this odd tome in my many travels, the first page said "Property of the Child of Legend", I grant this to my friend Senju Hashirama, to find this child and grant him or her this book_

_Signed, The Sage of the Six Paths_

I blinked _'This was given to Konoha by __the__ Sage of the Six Paths?'_ I looked at my hand, then the storage seal and thought _'Well I am a __child__, and my pranking skills are __legendary__, soooo….'_ I bit my thumb and slid the blood across the seal, it flashed, and a book came out. It had an _eye_ on both the front and back covers, I opened it up to the first page, it said

_Property of __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_

I noticed that there was a pen in the crease between the pages, I took it and changed it to

_Property of __**Uzumaki Naruto**__ __

There was a flash and there was a boy with demon horns wearing giant metal… Things on his arms, and dressed in red standing in front of me

"**Ah, so you're the Child of Legend?" **the kid asked

I shrugged

"**Since you were able to write in the book, I guess that you are! The name's Rempo. What's yours?"** 'Rempo' asked

"Naruto. Where did you come from?" I asked

"**The book of course!"** he said in an slightly annoyed tone

"So you know what this is and how it works?" I said looking flipping through several blank pages before finally getting to a not-blank page, it was mine!... it didn't have much on it...

"**That is the Book of Prophecy… and I don't know ****how**** it works, but I know how to use it." **I stared at him curiously

"Really? Can you show me something?"

He put his hand on his chin, looked around before looking down and saying

"**Ah ha!"** he pointed at the scroll I 'stole' from Ojii-san **"Open the book and slam it down on that scroll!"** I looked at him with a 'Seriously?' look before shrugging and doing as he said, there was a blinding flash of light, and several pages of the book had writing on them! "**One of the Books many powers is to copy, In the previous worlds it was used for copying something called "Metalize Tablets" the user could find out what codes to place on a weapon to change something similar into it."** I looked at him, then the book, then him again before saying "Sweet! You mean I can copy down entire _scrolls_ with this?" he nodded before saying

"**The next-to-last page is a radar that can differentiate allies from enemies."**

"Huh?"

Rempo groaned

"**In other words, that page shows who and what is around you, and who are friends, and who are enemies!"** I mouthed an "Oh" at that explanation before asking

"Wait, you said I could put 'codes' on the weapon, just how would I do that?" Rempo just pinched the bridge of his nose

'_**Tia and Yumil never had this many questions'**_ he cleared his throat before saying **"you scan the weapon, Exactly the same as when you scanned that scroll, when you examine the page of a person it shows their codes, the codes affect their personality, you can store up to 4 codes at one time. now, When you remove an item from the book, it drains some of the books power, which is normally called MP, you can gain some more by A) Fighting others in combat, or B) by channeling enough Chakra into the book... but i digress, you tap a code and drag it onto the grid basically. "** I had swirly pupils from the long explanation.

He sighed before turning around

"**Someone's coming!" **The book shrank down and I placed it in my pocket

I looked towards where Rempo was facing and Iruka came out, looking kinda tired

"Heh, Found you!" he said, slightly out of breath, I got curious

"Iruka-sensei? My time for the test isn't over for another hour, why are you here?"

He looked at me curious

"'Test'? What do you mean 'Test'? "

"Mizuki-sensei told me about the secret test for special cases, I was told to get the scroll from Jiji, Learn a jutsu, and show it to him in roughly an hour from now!" Iruka flinched slightly before tackling me to the ground

"Iruka-sensei what are you d-" before I could finish my sentence he was hit by several dozen Kunai, Mizuki-sensei showed up

"Heh, good job finding the moron!" he said

"So that's what's going on." Iruka-sensei said

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki-sensei stated

"Wha- What the hell?"

"No Naruto! Whatever you do don't let him get the scroll!" Iruka-sensei yelled, "That scroll contains all of our Kinjutsu!" I looked at him and nodded

"Naruto, There's really no point in you having it., so I'll tell you the truth." Iruka's eye's open in shock

"N-No! Don't!" he yelled

"Twelve years ago… You know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed, right?" I looked at him curiously

"Since that day, A special rule was created for this village""…A rule?""But this rule was never meant to be told to you.""…Not to me? What is this rule? Tell me!" I yelled, Mizuki-sensei just chuckled… Creepily

"What… Kind of rule is it?" I said while thinking _'Let's see, High Tension, evil chuckling, Dark forest, from what I remember from manga, this is generally when the hero learns some kind of eerie/dangerous secret!'_

"The rule is that _Nobody_ is allowed to talk about the fact that _you_ are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" He yelled

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked

"STOP IT MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled pulling out Kunai from his body

Time seemed to stop as Mizuki started explaining

"It means that you… Are the Kyuubi no Kitsune… that killed Iruka's Parents!"

"You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire most and-"

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled

"You have been lied to by _everyone_! Didn't you find it odd how _everyone_ hates you?" I started tearing up as he took one of his Fuma Shuriken off of his back and started spinning it

"Iruka is the same! He also hates you!"

I got _pissed off_!

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled accidentally channeling chakra

Iruka started to get up, spitting out a mouthful of blood… That ain't good.

"Nobody will ever love you!" Mizuki yelled

"That scroll was used to seal you up!" Mizuki yelled with a deranged look on his face

"Now DIE!" he yelled throwing the Fuma Shuriken

'_This is it, this is how I Uzumaki Naruto…. The Kyuubi no Kitsune dies.'_

I closed my eyes and waited for death to come… then I heard the sound of something piercing flesh, I opened my eyes and saw Iruka-sensei over me, trembling slightly

"W-Why?" I asked

"My..My parents… After they died there was nobody to… to compliment me or acknowledge me… do to get attention I became the class clown, just to gain attention, it was better than nothing so I kept acting like an idiot… It was so painful…" he started crying, his tears hitting my cheek

"Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain, I'm sorry Naruto, if I only did a better job.. You wouldn't have to feel like this"

It was seriously touching, I'm gonna kick Mizuki's ass… Later! I have to keep the scroll safe! I got up and ran off into the woods… after a few minutes a found a tree and sat down behind it

* * *

"Rempo! You there?" I asked

A fire appeared out of my pocket and flew up to my shoulder, it grew and a Chibi-Rempo appeared

"**You called?"** he asked

"Yes, can I seal the scroll in the book or something?"

"**Yes, open the book to the last page, it can store anything not living in there."** he said

"Ah…. How do I do that?"

"**First, Place the scroll on the last page"** I did that **"Second, make the Ram hand seal, then say "Prophetic Seal!"**

Let's see… Ram then "Prophetic Seal!"… There was a bright flash and then I looked at the page, it said

"_Forbidden Scroll of Kinjutsu/Fuinjutsu" 50 MP_

'_Cool!' _I thought as I heard someone coming, getting hit, then two 'poof's.

I peered out from behind my hiding spot to see Mizuki and Iruka-sensei talking, and Iruka was pretty damaged

"There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll, unlike what you're assuming." He said

"Yeah…" Iruka-sensei said… my eyes were watering, my greatest friend, and the person I look up to as a brother thinks I'm a demon….

"The _demon fox_ would do that… But Naruto is different… He is.. I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students, He may not be the hardest worker.. And he's clumsy and no one accepts him… He already knows what it is like to feel pain inside your heart, He isn't the fox demon, He is a member of Konohagakure no Sato. He is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said

I was _crying_, this was the happiest day of my life! I got a new jutsu, I got a kickass book, and even though I am the prison for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my big brother Iruka-sensei still likes me!

"Well Whatever." Mizuki-sensei said, I whipped my head around and saw him pulling a Fuma shuriken off of his back, I quickly formulated a plan and started putting it into action

"Iruka… I said I would take care of you later… but I changed my mind." he started spinning it

"DIE!"

I ran out and smacked him with the side of the book, causing him to go flying, and cut off his right arm, My parents must be so proud at how well the ridiculously simple plan worked!

_-That moment in heaven-_

*Smack* Minato face palmed himself as his TV showed Naruto smack Mizuki with the Book of Prophecy

"Ugh! I asked Sarutobi-sama to make sure my son was raised a _hero_, not the village Idiot! That way he wouldn't come up with half-baked battle plans like this one!" he groaned as his wife Kushina came in from the kitchen

"I got the popcorn and sodas! What did I miss?" he rewound the DVR and showed her what happened, her face was in her hands

"Well, at least he cut that bastards arm off… you recorded that right?" he nodded yes

"Just a moment." she went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed 1-800-DEATH-TIMES

"_Hello?" "Yes, This is Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, I was wondering when a certain Sarutobi Hiruzen would be here in heaven?" "Hm.. Let me check the tomes… Ah, he's due seven to eight months from now." "Thank you." "No problem Red-Death-sama"_

She groaned

"What? Someone call you 'Red-Death-sama' Again?"

"Yes, That and it'll be _seven months_ until Hiruzen comes up here."

"Ugh. Well, in the mean time…. Let's watch our Naruto-kun kick ass!" he said grabbing a cold Pepsi and a handful of popcorn

"Yeah!… wait, _can_ he kick that guys ass any harder? He cut his _arm_ off!" she asked, then a loud **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** came from the TV

_-30 minutes later(Heaven)-_

Kushina blinked. Twice. Thrice. Before busting out laughing

"HAhahahaha! Looks like he got a mixture of my "Kick Ass" gene and your "Overkill" gene!" Minato looked at her like she punched him in the gut "I do not go overkill!"

"Says Mr. Hiraishin-no-Jutsu!"

"What's overkill about that?"

"It's capable of destroying _entire armies_ and you use it on _one person_!" Minato blushed a bit at losing the argument

_-That moment on Earth-_

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, facing away from Mizuki… who died… from blood loss... but Naruto didn't know that… neither did Iruka

-_Switching back to Naruto PoV-_

"Hehe… I think I went to far…" I said, Iruka-sensei grinned and said

"Naruto come over here… There's something I want to give you." I walked over to him and the sun rose

"Close your eyes." I did, I felt something being put on my forehead

"Now, open your eyes." I opened my eyes to see Iruka without his hitai-ate

"Congratulations! You gradutaate…" he slumped over, unconscious

"Iruka-sensei? IRUKA-SENSEI! REMPO!"

There was a flash of light and Rempo was in the clearing

"**What?"** he asked

"What do I do? There has to me something I can do to help Iruka-sensei!" I said pointing to Iruka-sensei

"**Hmm… Tap him **_**gently **_**with the book, I may be able to help." **I did that, the book made a large flash and the page showed Iruka-sensei as he is now.

_Wounded_

_Sensei_

_Umino Iruka_

_3x Hope_

_1x Wound_

_3x Light_

_2x Forest_

"Well? What now!"

He gestured to the 3x3 grid that showed Iruka-sensei's codes

"**Remove all the Codes except for the Light ones. Then I'll tell you what to do."**

I did that by tapping the codes with my finger and dragging my finger over to a four block sub-section

"**Now."** he held his hand out over one of the empty sub-sections, revealing a 3x right angled 'Light' Code **"This is a leftover code from this world's creation. Use it to heal your friend."** I nodded then asked "How? There's no room!" Rempo sighed

"**You tap it with your finger, then a curved arrow-like thing will pop up above it. Tap that and it will turn."** I followed his instructions and tapped the arrow twice, then I dragged it over to the empty area and dropped it, a blue ring encircled the 'Wound' code, then it disappeared, then Iruka-sensei's title changed from _'Wounded'_ to _'Vitality'_

I was worried for a bit when I heard groaning

"Ugh…. What happened?" Iruka-sensei said getting up

"You passed out after Graduating me, I stayed here waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember!… Naruto…""Yes?"

"Where's the Forbidden Scroll?"

"In my special book. I sealed it!" he looked at me curiously

"Since when do you know how to seal?""Since earlier before you caught me with the scroll." _'Not a lie, just not describing any specific details.'_

"Ah, hey Naruto. How about I buy you a bowl of Ramen?"

I broke out into a grin before tackling him in a hug and saying "Iruka-sensei!

-End Chapter one!-

End notes: First fic, hope I didn't do _too_ bad, Thanks to Auto-nin for proofreading, I will _try_ to keep this updated regularly... but no promises.

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVALON CODE, IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE AN AVALON CODE SEQUEL IN THE MAKING!**_


	2. Of Red hair and Gaki's

_**I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND HAVE NOT EVER OWNED NARUTO OR AVALON CODE!**_

"**Demon/Spirit Talking"**

'_**Demon/Spirit Thinking'**_(Rarely used, only if I have something humorous/important to add.)

'_Thinking'/"Speaking in flashbacks"/-Time Skip-_

"Talking"/'Thinking in Flashbacks'

"Simultaneous Talking"

"**Jutsu"**

_Enunciating/Telepathic Talking/Telephone chat_

A few notes before I get started

First: Woohoo! I got three favorites!

Second: Yes, Naruto returned the scroll.

Third: I have some interesting…. Plans for certain characters

Fourth: this may be a pairing neutral story, but if I can I'll try to include some romance somewhere.

And Fifth: **THERE WILL **_**NEVER**_** BE **_**ANY**_** YAOI/YURI PAIRINGS IN MY STORY!**

That is all.

* * *

"Hey…. Are you _sure_ you wanna look like _that_?" The cameraman asked

"YES! How many times must I say it! YES I WANNA LOOK LIKE THIS!" Naruto yelled, the cameraman groaned

"Fine then kid, say 'Cheese'!" he said

Naruto grinned and said "Cheese!"

Flash!

_-one hour later, in the Hokage's office- -Naruto's PoV-_

"….Naruto…. What caused you to dye your hair red and put on demon horns for your Nin-ID picture?" Sarutobi-jiji asked

"…My friend wears that all the time, and he looks _awesome!_" Chibi Rempo appeared on my shoulder and said

"**Thank you."** I mentally replied "_Your welcome."_

"Retake it!" he yelled… which was unnecessary because the room is roughly 6 meters by 6 meters(20x20, Foot-wise) and I was in the middle of the room.

"Where's your hitai-ate?" he asked

"I'm saving it for tomorrow! I don't want to damage it!" I said, Chibi Rempo spoke up

"**The Book would be able to fix any damages you know."** I turned to glare at him

"_You tell me this NOW?"_

"Naruto… What are you glaring at?" Hokage-jiji asked

"Uh… a stain on my sweater that won't come off." '_phew, that was close!' _I thought as the door creeked open, I looked at the door, subconsciously hovering my right hand over my kunai holster, An _eight year old _comes running at Ojii-san with a _practice shuriken_ and yelling "Fight me Old Man!" **{A/N: I would've put Jiji instead of Old Man, but it didn't sound right.}** … he tripped on his scarf when he ran inside, then some dude in a black-spandex-suit-thing came in yelling "Not _again_!"

The kid got up holding his forehead and yelled "Damn it! Who set a trap?"

The black spandex wearing guy pushed up his glasses…. With his middle finger.

"Are you alright? And there isn't a trap anywhere!" he said

'_Who's this gaki?' _I thought as the kid got up

"Hey!" he shouted, the spandex guy looked at me in shock, then glared at me like he was thinking something evil….. Weirdo

"I KNOW! YOU DID SOMETHING!" the kid yelled at me, which _pissed me off_, I picked him up by his outrageously long scarf and yelled "YOU BAKA! YOU TRIPPED OVER YOUR SCARF!" we were having a glaring contest when the spandex guy yelled

"Hey Naruto! Let go of him! That's the Honorable Grandson!"

He smirked knowingly

"Go ahead and punch me!" he said with that obnoxious smirk… I grinned for a moment

'_Weelll…. He __is__ the Hokage's grandson…. And he __did__ ask me to punch him, sooooo….'_

BAM! I punched him, Iruka-sensei-style*

"YEAAOWCH! " he screamed

"You think I give a damn?" and I stormed out of there, pissed off… I'm gonna go smack people around with the book

_-Konohagakure Marketplace, half an hour later-_

…have you ever had one of those days where you just wanted to _stab_ something?

Today is one of those days…. And this gaki behind me is looking like a good target.

Now don't get me wrong, he's pretty decent in his ninja skills… for an Academy Student.

I didn't get to his speed until roughly two years ago… but I was able to go that fast _without_ the person I'm tailing to be able to hear me, I turn around quickly and yell

"Stop following me! And you have the sheet turned the wrong way!" I reprimanded… I mean C'MON! I may be a master of stealth, but even when I was _four_ I could find him the way he is now! I will at the very least grind the meaning of _hiding in plain sight_ into his snotty little skull!

"Hehe… Impressive to see through this… the rumors about you are true…" he practically mumbled, then he said "Hey! I'll let you be my boss!.. In exchange…" he then shouted "TEACH ME THE TECHNIQUE YOU USED TO BEAT JIJI-SAN! PLEASE!"

I was shocked "Huh?", I accidentally tuned out the world while my chibi-self was dancing in my head _'Woohoo! I __was__ going to teach this gaki my ways of stealth forcefully, but here he comes, begging me to show him the technique I used to KO Ojii-san? This is SWEET! Without me keeping the town on it's toes, I can leave __an entire generation__ of me's running around Konoha! This…Is…AWESOME!'_ "-ease Boss!… Boss?" I heard as I retuned myself to the outside world

I grinned and cleared my throat before saying "Okay then, but you must do every little detail I say!", he grinned and said "Sure thing boss! Now, what do we do first?"

"the **Orioke no Jutsu **is an advanced Henge. Several Jutsu are based off of the academy three jutsu… I think. The teleporting technique used by ANBU, Jonin, and some Chuunin is based off of the Kawarimi technique, the Elemental and Kage Bunshin techniques all are derived from the standard Bunshin technique, they just take a bunch more Chakra to do. And I invented the **Orioke no Jutsu**, Capable of defeating any pervert within viewing distance!" the gaki had sparkles in his eyes

"Now, before you can learn the Orioke, you need to get to the level that I am at Henge, by _my_ methods, Now, let's get to it!" we went to the training ground generally used for Academy Students, today was a Friday, most of them should be at home doing homework….. Thank Kami-sama I don't have to put up with_ another year_ of that.

_-Training Ground Zero, Two hours later-_

After Konohamaru introduced himself, we got started training. In Thirty minutes, he got Henge down pat, as a reward I showed him how to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… he got it right on his first try… then fainted, From Chakra exhaustion or excitement I'm not sure, The clone was still there though, So I trained _it_ into the ground instead, Filling it's mind with all sorts of trivia, From the inner workings of bugs and animals, to the bit's and pieces I know of advanced math. When he finally woke up I finished my lesson on the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

"Something that I recently learned is that when a Kage Bunshin dispels the information that it had comes back to you along with the excess Chakra, observe." I decked the Kono-clone, causing it to disperse. Konohamaru fell to the ground, clutching his head before getting up, a little wobbly, I made several clones, three to go get a rabbit or something to cook, one to make a fire, one to turn into a Doctors examination table, and two to help Konohamaru up to the table, I pulled out my Field Medicine studybook and start an examination

'_Hm.. Pale skin, slightly reddened eyes, sweating, and it all seemed to get a bit better after the clone dispersed. some cooked and ground up Schizonepeta should help the headache, the cooked rabbit should get his metabolism refilling his reserves, maybe a soldier pill added to some apple sauce? Nah, half a soldier pill should do it, maybe some apple juice too?" _I helped him down and took him over to a bench by some vending machines.

The search party clones dispersed, telling me that they not only found some Schizonepeta, but a rabbit as well! And that they'd delivered them to the cooking clone, who had a couple skewers made and found a nice flat rock to use as a cutting board/plate/serving dish.

I put in 150 Ryo* and pulled out two containers of Apple juice and a container of apple sauce, I sat the Apple sauce on the bench next to him, pulled out a soldier pill, cut it in half, took one half and ate it, I crushed the other half into small chunks and stirred them into his apple sauce, them handed it to him. I started drinking my apple juice while he stared at his apple sauce curiously, I looked at him and said

"You know, if you don't finish your appetizer you won't be allowed to eat your lunch."

He gasped "You bought me lunch?"

I grinned "Nope, cooked it myself… Technically, a clone made it, but… close enough" he grinned and started eating his apple sauce, some more color coming back to his skin as he did so, and as he finished, the clone that was cooking came up with the rabbit, and handed it to Konohamaru

"Enjoy!" it said before dispersing

_-Fifteen minutes later-_

Konohamaru looked slightly bloated after he ate the entire rabbit, but his skin was back to normal color. He was happy and giddy, but his face lost color after I told him it was time to train in the Orioke part of the **Orioke no Jutsu**

_-Another Forty-Five Minutes later-_

After forty five minutes of hard work, he FINALLY got it right! At first, he just changed into the target, looking like said target had polished off an entire All-You-Can-Eat buffet in the Unhealthy and Highly Fatty foods restaurant.

When I said he did it right he grinned, then we sat down to drink the rest of our apple juice.

"Hey Konohamaru, Why do you go after Sarutobi-jiji so much?" he sighed

"Mom gave me the name Konohamaru, I'm named after the village, But even though everyone knows my name, _Everyone_ calls me "The Honorable Grandson", yet nobody sees me as Konohamaru. To be melodramatic about it, you could say I might as well be blind thanks to the shadow I'm in. That's why I want the title of Hokage now, so I can finally step out of the shadow, and into the light."

….Wow, who the hell's books has _he_ been reading?

"Tell me Konohamaru, what does the title of Hokage mean?" I asked

"The Hokage is the strongest person in the village. Everyone knows that!" he said

"Okay then, when you can beat _me_, I'll admit that you may become the Hokage before me, but before then, you will always be my student, Sarutobi Konohamaru." I said tearing up at the end, before grinning

"Whatever I learn, I shall teach. Now, I've been wondering…." I stated

"Yes?" he asked

"You wouldn't happen to know who that black spandex wearing guy was, would you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying

"That was Ebisu, my 'Tutor', he always proclaims that "Shortcuts are the way to victory!" and what not, and for a while, I believed him, then, I met you boss, you _actually_ taught me! You showed me that, while it does take longer, going the long way gets you better results!" I grinned, I _actually_ taught someone something! I feel AWESOME! I feel like I could take on a _Jonin!_

"Ah, Honorable Grandson! I have found you!" ….Fate hates me. Either her or her boyfriend Murphy.*

I could _feel_ him glaring at me. He jumped down and said

"Now young master, let's go home." I could see Konohamaru was about to protest when I stepped in front of him

"May I ask _why_ you are interrupting Konohamaru-san's lesson?" I said in a calm voice

"Because, you don't have anything to teach! You are a Dobe, a Dead-last. You know _nothing_!" he said in a smug tone, I made a subtle hand signal and heard a quiet poof

"But alas, his skills have improved greatly, isn't that right Konohamaru-chan?" I said about to step to the side

'_Did he just say '-chan'?'_ Ebisu and the distant Hokage thought simultaneously as I completely stepped out of the way

"Yes Naruto-sensei!" a feminine voice said, Ebisu looked for the source, and in place of Konohamaru there was…. A naked lady*, Ebisu's reaction was ridiculously funny! And in the time he was stunned another Konohamaru snuck up behind Ebisu with the Book of Prophecy and smacked him in the back of the head with it, knocking him out, with a large bump on the back of his head

_-In Heaven at that moment-OC's PoV-_

*Smack* I, Konohamaru's Dad. Sarutobi Kumo, face palmed myself, When I died on a mission shortly after Konohamaru was born, I was granted the ability to watch my son grow up. Even visit him in a couple of dreams, but _THIS_, this needed to be a parental conference, I got up and dialed 999-587-4462

"_Hello, Namikaze residence, Namikaze Minato speaking," "Yes, This is Sarutobi Kumo." "Hey Kumo-san! How's life?" "Heh, bad joke, fine though, except for one tiny detail." "What?" "MY SON JUST DID ONE OF YOUR SON'S HALF BAKED PLANS!" _there was an audible smack on the other end of the line with some mumbling, then Minato came back on the phone _"Kumo-san, Kushina-chan wants to talk to you." _I sigh _"Put her on." "…Hiruzen will be here in roughly six months, I just wanted to know if you wanted to join the group that are going to beat the hell out of him when he gets here" "…My current answer is 'No', although, if he comes up with any more plans like this I'll call, and you'll have a new member in the club" "Okay then. See you later!" "Bye, Tell Minato-sama I said bye" "Okay, will do. Be sure to save that clip for the montage we're making of Idiotic Plans made by Naruto and the consequences of them. I.E, Mizuki rotting in Hell at the moment." "I will. Bye!" _I hung the phone back up, and saved the video clip of Konohamaru for when Tou-san gets up here.

_-Back on Earth-Naruto's PoV-_

"-and That is why Miso ramen is superior to Chicken Ramen" I finished, Konohamaru was staring at me intently

"Wow, you actually did _scientific tests_ to prove that Miso was better than Chicken?"

"That's what I said!" I said, then I looked at my watch, 7:32 PM, we made it back to his house before Konohamaru would get in trouble

"Bye Konohamaru, and don't worry, Ebisu will wake up soon, How were you supposed to know that hitting _that specific area_ would KO him for _an entire day_? Now, next week we will have cooking lessons, and we will also work on hunting, and foraging." I said

"Bye Naruto-sensei!" he said and I turned around and walked towards my apartment, Tomorrow I get assigned a team! Woohoo!

* * *

Omake ~ Similarities or Everyone Has A Copy Somewhere

I walked down the road of the Spirit town, reading my new favorite orange book, _1001 Ways To Start A Fire_ as I heard my friend and Rival Famfrit run up beside me with his apprentice Levi the Leviathan,

"YOSH! I challenge you to a duel Rempo-san!" he said, I shut my book and put it in my back pocket, and said "I accept."

"It is your turn to pick the duel Rempo-san" I look at my watch, 8:35 PM, I better get home soon, before it gets to dark to see…

"Hmm… how about Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"Hai! Hajime!" he said

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" we said at the same time, I had Scissors, he had Rock

"Ha! Now it's sixteen to fifteen!" then Levi spoke up

"OOHHH! Famfrit-sensei is so awesome!"

"and my our flames of youth burn brightly in our springtime of youth!"

"Levi!" "Famfrit-sensei!" "Levi!" "Famfrit-sensei!" then they did the **"Man Hug of Yaoi-ness technique"** and I shuddered worrying about my Human-world doppelganger

-  
"Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" then they did the **"Setting Sun of Yaoi-ness jutsu"** which made me thank Kami-sama I didn't have my Sharingan uncovered at this moment, and I have the strangest feeling that someone's worried about me….

* * *

End notes(for the various * things):

1st. Iruka-sensei-style is where you take your fist and slam it firmly on the center of the upper part of the targets head

2nd. My estimation of Ryo-USD is 2 Ryo to 1 Cent, so 150 Ryo = 75 cents

3rd. Referencing Murphy's Law, Anything that _can_ go wrong, _will_ go wrong

4th. I will not get more descriptive than that, don't want this to risk this being put in the M rated section… that and I have a hard time describing it more than that, I could put 'a blonde haired naked lady' for Naruto and 'a dark haired naked lady' for Konohamaru, but that's it.

and Thanks goes to Auto-nin for proofreading this!


	3. of Reading and Allies!

**"_Demon/Spirit Talking"_**

**'_Demon/Spirit Thinking'_****(Rarely used, only if I have something humorous/important to add.)**

'_Thinking'/"Speaking in flashbacks"/-Time Skip-_

"Talking"/'Thinking in Flashbacks'

"Simultaneous Talking"

**"Jutsu"  
**

_Enunciating/Telepathic Talking/Telephone chat_

* * *

"YOSH! Gamerteen-san does not own Naruto nor Avalon Code! May his Flames of Youth burn brightly and may his spandex be extremely green!" Lee yelled

"…Thank you Lee, for that…._ wonderful_ disclaimer." I said sort of creeped out.

"YOSH! If Gamerteen-san doesn't have Ten reviews by October 7th I will run around his house eight thousand times! If I fail to do that then I shall run to a town 50 miles away! If I fail to do that then I shall punch down trees and make a log house! If I fail to do that then I shal-" Lee said going on, and on, and on, and on.

-brief interruption-

"Yes, Please review, lest the Ecosystem of Missouri be botched up, and the Feds would have to worry about illegal house building… and people going blind from the Man Hugs of Yaoi-ness."

-back to Lee-

"-ee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" the duo yelled doing the **Man Hug of Yaoi-ness Jutsu  
**

-back to me-

I stared at the yelling green spandex clad duo, and then the 2 other teammates, and asked

"And you two are sane, _HOW?_" Tenten shrugged and said

"Neji and I have debated about it and finally decided that our minds can't process the weirdness of it all." Neji nodded, I looked back at the duo, then at them

"How long does this normally last?"

"About an hour." I looked at Gai and Lee _still_ hugging

"So…. Chess anyone?" I asked  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*Yawn*

I got up out of bed, opened my window and listened to the daily early morning symphony

Cash registers ringing up prices, Clanging from people testing out weapons in the nearby weapon shop, Swear words coming from the poor saps chasing after Tora, I quickly shut the window, *Splat* a tomato hit near where my head was, as usual.

I looked at the clock, 6:30 AM. I looked at the calendar, January 3rd… Oh yeah! Today's the day I get assigned a team! WOOHOO!

I run into my kitchen to eat breakfast. Thanks to Rempo and the Book of Prophecy things actually _work_ now.

_-Flashback, last night-_

"_Yeearrrgh. What a day. I wonder if I have any eggs?" I walk over to the refrigerator and opened it up with Chibi-Rempo on my shoulder, inside there was a carton of milk, some take-out from Ichiraku's, some butter, some jam, and some eggs. The eggs were behind the milk, so I picked up the milk, something inside hitting the edges of the carton as I moved it_

"_**Uhh… Naruto?" **__he said as I got out the eggs and put the milk back_

"_Yes?"_

"…_**Milk isn't supposed to have **__**solids**__** in it."**_

"_Really? It usually happens after I've had it for about a day or two."_

"_**Naruto…."**_

"_Yes?"_

"_**Smack the fridge with the Book… **_**Now****" **he said

"… _Okay, I don't see what's wrong, there should be a couple of Ice codes in there."_ _I said tapping the fridge with the book. I then sat the book on the floor and it opened to the fridge's page_

* * *

Broken

Refrigerator

3x Illness code

1x Fire code

* * *

_We stared at the page in silence for a minute before I said_

"_Rempo… Shouldn't the refrigerator have an Ice code in it?"_

"… _**Yes, it should… and I know just where to get one!"**__ he tapped the book, and it flipped to Mizuki-teme's page_

* * *

Dead

Sensei

Mizuki

2x Illness

2x Fire

1x Gold

1x Silver

3x Ice

* * *

_I stared at the book, trembling slightly_

"_R-R-Remp-p-p-po, D-d-did it j-just say th-that M-Mizuki-t-teme is _D-DEAD?_" I stammered out_

"_**It appears so… What? You're a NINJA. It's in the rule book to attack those whom threaten village security! And WORSE, he attacked a NINJA and a CIVILIAN! **__**THAT**__** would've put him in prison for the rest of his life! AT LEAST!" **__he yelled_

"_Yes it would… wait, you said he attack a civilian, who?"_

"_**YOU! Numbskull! You weren't a ninja yet!"**_

"…_Oh, Let's get to it then." I said, a slight amount of depression in my voice_

_-End Flashback-_

…It was scary how many things had SERIOUSLY botched up codes.

Oven, Stove, and Microwave all had Ice codes,

Shower had a Lightning code(So THAT'S what that tingling feeling was!)

Front door was full of Freedom codes, removed them and the lock worked.

Heh, my class photo was full of Hope codes, I experimentally removed them and it turned into a picture of Sasuke!… I'm keeping those Hope codes in there.

Pillow and Bed were full of not only Stone codes, but Gold, Silver, and Iron codes too!

…I had a field day rearranging things..

Put Fire codes in the Oven, Stove, and Microwave, NOTHING under or overcooked!

Put a Fire and an Ice code in the Shower, now it's the _perfect_ temperature for showers _naturally_.

Put the Gold codes in my Silverware, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when I show them my Not-so-silverware!

Put the Iron codes in the door. _that's_ not going to be busted in anytime soon.

Put the Stone codes in my floor, Now my floor's made of marble.

Put the Silver codes in my picture frames(Don't ask how i managed to bundle them together on one page.), and, well... the picture frames turned into silver!

I put the Lightning code on my TV, I turned it on, Worked perfectly! I unplugged it, it was still on!

And I stored the Freedom codes on Mizuki-teme's page.

….Best. Book. EVER!

I whistled as I looked over my handiwork, the place looked NOTHING like before!

…Okay, the Ramen cups were still scattered around the place, and dirty clothes too.

But still! It looked AWESOME!

Marble floors, Gold silverware, Self-powered TV, Shower that gets hot and cold water independent of the faulty water heater.

The place looked like something you'd see in a 4/5 star hotel!… sans the Ramen cups and laundry, but I can fix that!

I made my hands into the cross shape and yelled **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**, Ten clones came into existence

"Alright, three of you, Ramen cup clean-up." the clones nodded "Yes sir!" and went into the kitchen to begin their duties.

"You four, devise teaching plans for Konohamaru! He's a little sponge when it comes to learning!" "Yes sir!" they went into the living room to work

"You two! Come with me, I may need your help incase the villagers try something." "Yes sir!" they Henge'd into generic civilians, and the last clone looked around before asking

"What do I do boss?" I put a big grin on my face "You have the most important job of all, you get to study the Forbidden Scroll section of the Book. Here's the bag of Shinobi pills," he said handing the clone the bag of pills

"When you learn something interesting or important, make a Kage Bunshin and disperse it." "Y-Yes sir!" the clone said happily, of all the things I have them do, studying the Book of Prophecy is by far the easiest, I quickly grab a couple slices of bread, some cheese. And a piece of ham, and made a sandwich. I ran out of the house eating the sandwich, I didn't have much time left!… CRAP! I skidded halfway down the hall and ran back into my bedroom, I _quickly_ got dressed and put on my hitai-ate, then I jumped out the window, headed towards the Academy Building

-_Konohagakure Ninja Academy, ten minutes later-_

"Huh?" a kid….. Ken is his name… I think, asked

"Naruto, What the hell are you doing h-…. How the hell did you get a forehead protector?" he said

'_Thank goodness I shined it yesterday, or he might have not noticed it.'_

"I got it from Iruka-sensei after passing a special test." Chibi-Rempo appeared on my shoulder

"**Liar." **he said

'_Well it is true technically.' _I responded telepathically

"**Point taken."** he sat down on my shoulder as my friend Haruno Sakura walked up to me

"Hey Naruto, will you let me through?" she asked, I looked to my left and saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting two chairs away from me, I turned around to give my response, but I evidentially didn't do it quick enough.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" my eye twitched, I moved over to the seat next to Sasuke-teme's, and Kawarimi'd with Sakura-chan, she looked at me with shock, then I said

"For the biggest bookworm in class, I'm surprised you didn't know that you don't have to be under attack to use Kawarimi. Or the fact that you could use it with _people_ as well as _objects_." she started eye twitching, the fangirls started swarming me asking for me to replace Sakura with one of them. I panicked and did the second thing that came to mind.

I subtly did the **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, and in the smokescreen had all of them Henge into Sasuke, result? Several _dozen_ KO'd fangirls, including the recently arrived Ino… oh shit! I just remembered something! teasing a fangirl about the one she is a fan of, is basically signing your own death sentence, the girls are starting to stir! Gotta work fast!

Remembering the chakra control training exercises that I learned, I focused Chakra to my feet and _ran_ up the wall, to the astonishment of all the conscious class… besides Sasuke of course… he just had a brief flicker of the eyes.

_Then _all hell broke loose.

The fangirls woke up, noticing the Sasuke-swarm vanished, they wanted to kill the source… a highly illogical solution. A more peaceful way would've been to _politely_ ask if he could create another… but _no_, they have to throw everything but the kitchen sink at me… at least until Iruka-sensei makes them stop.

The door slid open, and a blur came dashing in, kicking up dust everywhere, when it came to a stop, we all found out it was… Iruka-sensei.

"SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN NOW!" he yelled quickly, the fangirls were _still_ throwing things at me. he blurred again and one by one… or was it two by two? The fangirls were arranged in such a way that there was one non-fangirl/boy between each other, and Sasuke-teme's row had two non-fanboys in it and an empty spot.

"NARUTO! Get down from there!" he said quickly, I nodded and hopped down and sat in the empty seat, staring at Iruka-sensei, I raised my hand

"Yes?" he asked, again quickly

"Umm… are you okay Iruka-sensei? You seem a little… hyper." I stated

"Oh, Yeah! Ever a week ago, I've had this sudden increase of energy! I haven't had any sleep in three days! And I feel like I could take on an army!" he zipped around the class, surprising everyone in the room, he acted like a kid with ADHD trying to write a story after drinking a gallon of overly sweetened tea**(A/N: ACHOO!)**

I sighed. Then he went on to list the teams. In the week(1) since I graduated, I learned, among other things, how to tune sounds out while listening for key words, so I tuned out the world and started focusing on various things.

'_Hmm… it appears I gain a Chakra boost when I'm in a highly emotional situation. Because when I created the 1000+ Kage Bunshin I didn't feel tired at all afterwards, later when I tried to create 600+ Kage Bunshin I felt like I outran some psychopathic ninja… intriguing.'_ I thought, then I heard my name being said

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno," I hung my head, I was put on the same team as Sakura-san, my ex-crush, and Sasuke-teme, my arch-enemy. "you will be assigned to Squad 7 under Hatake Kakashi." my heart skipped a beat.

'_H-Hatake Kakashi? Aka the Copy-nin? HE'S MY SENSEI? AWESOME!'_ I thought, but I wound up missing the names of Squad 8.

"Squad 9 is still active and full. And Squad 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru, you will be assigned Sarutobi Asuma. You will be introduced to them after lunch. Class dismissed." everyone in the class got up, I hopped out the window, narrowly avoiding the various items being thrown at me. I was dashing towards the Hokage Tower.

_-Hokage Tower, five minutes later.-_

I got to the window, I saw Sarutobi-jiji reading his little orange book, I grinned. No matter how smart you are, a childish prank is HILARIOUS! I blew up an orange balloon and popped it with a kunai, he jumped a bit, the orange book of his being sealed away in a secret compartment underneath the, nice and tidy, desk. He opened the window and sighed.

"Naruto, how many fangirls did you anger this time?" I rubbed the back of my head nervously

"oh, just about…. All of them." Jiji-san sighed before pushing the little yellow button next to the little red button, an ANBU with silver hair appeared

"Hokage-sama?" he asked

"Inu-san, Guard Naruto, Code FG-10." the ANBU gave a low whistle

'_he pissed off an entire class of __fangirls__ and__ lived__?'_ he thought

Jiji-san handed ANBU-san a large wad of bills before saying "Take him out to lunch at Ichiraku's, and get yourself something as well." ANBU-san nodded as he grabbed my shoulder and we appeared in front of Ichiraku's…. Woohoo!

_-25 minutes and 30 bowls of Ramen later…-_

I bowed, and said

"Thank you for accompanying me ANBU-san."

"No problem Uzumaki-san, although I still have to take you to class."

"Alright." he put his hand on my shoulder and he Shunshin'd me to the classroom.

_-Konohagakure Ninja Academy, 1 second later-_

As fast as I appeared, ANBU-san disappeared, I got into a slight defensive stance and took note of my surroundings.

Almost everyone was in their seats, staring at the clock intently. with some others coming in from lunch every now and then, the fangirls appear to have settled down, and no one's been picked up yet, I sighed and sat down, I pulled out one of the thousands of books that were in The Book and started reading it.

It was written in a different language, and you read it _left-to-right_, how weird is THAT?

Luckily though, Rempo was able to teach me the language… I've read twenty books so far, my favorite is 'The Island in the Sea of Time' series… which reminds me, should I take those gun specs over to Tenten and see if she can make any? Those crossbows and guns sound _awesome_! Heck, if Konoha even had _half _the Tech and Weaponry the Nantucketter's had, we could probably _dominate the whole world_!

I looked at the clock, if what I heard through the shinobi grapevine was true, then Kakashi-sensei should be here in about… two hours fifteen minutes…might as well get started re-reading the Island in the Sea of Time book.

_-30 minutes later-_

Shikamaru was reading Island in the Sea of Time with an intrigued look on his face.

He is _SMART_! He managed to decode English in _ten minutes_ just by reading over my shoulder, I told him with utmost secrecy about the book, and gave him a copy of the series… he commented that "even though reading is troublesome, those books are worth it."… which is a lot coming from him.

The sliding door opens, and in comes Asuma-san, I met him a few times when I was playing with Jiji-san

"Squad 10, come with me." Ino, Choji, got up, and Shikamaru followed five paces behind them, nose deep in the book, I shrug and go back to reading, I gotta get this done! Shikamaru and I are having a discussion on this one on Saturday!

"Hey Naruto, what are you reading?" a small bark followed after, so it has to be...

"Hey Kiba, a Foreign book." he looked over my shoulder, English looked pretty confusing at first, he grinned and said

"That's a neat book, can I have a copy?" I stared at him shocked, for two reasons.

One. He can _read English!_, and Two. He disliked reading growing up, what changed?

"Kiba… you can read this too?" I asked

"Well of course! Since Engrish(2) is a dead language, so they use it in all sorts of medical books, and my mom made me study it so that I could understand the basic veterinary stuff." I had my jaw agape. No one knew about where it came from. And from one of the books I read from The Book said that in a past world Latin was used for similar purposes.

I grinned and pulled out another copy of the book, I'm practically starting a _book club_!... I wonder...

I got up and wrote on the Chalkboard

"_RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU CAN READ ENGRISH"_ I looked back, no one was paying any attention, I grinned, put in my ear plugs and put my fingernails on the chalkboard and _slowly_ drug it down.

_SCREEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHH_

The entire class looked towards me, then the chalkboard.

Silence.

Silence.

The Silence continued for five minutes before some people started raising their hands.

Hinata-chan, Shino-san, Sasuke-teme, and Sakura-san, Kiba I knew could read English, he was to busy reading to care. I walked up to them and handed them a package.

The Island in the Sea of Time series with a note.

"_Meet me in Apartment 19 in Suite Apartments on Oak St. on Sunday for the Book Club."_

Oddly enough, I expected the reactions, Hinata fainted… again, Shino did nothing, besides summoning moths to eat the wrapping, Sasuke stared at the note before placing it in his back pocket, Kiba didn't notice because he was reading, and Sakura had a twinkle in her eyes and tore into the wrapping to get to the books

_-one hour later-_

I'm half-way through the book, Kiba, Hinata and Shino were picked up fifty-five minutes ago. And all in all, things are…. Weird, Sasuke went to Sakura for a couple words he didn't know, and they _both_ came to me for the bigger words… after a while, I decided to do something to alleviate my boredom. Play teacher.

I got up, Henge'd into a Iruka-sized version of me, complete with the flak jacket. And walked outside for a moment, I bit my thumb, and did the hand seals Rempo showed me before whispering

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Kaen Iki Rempo!"**(3) and with a poof of smoke Rempo appeared, except as opposed to his standard clothes, he wore a red flak jacket, white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it, jeans, and a Konoha Hitai-ate tied around his wrist, and his horns weren't there. we walked back inside to the Teachers desk. I cleared my throat, getting the attention of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Welcome to English 101, I am Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my assistant Rempo, say hello class." I said. They, going along with it said "Hello Sensei!"

"Now, the first thing we will learn about today is common translation errors. First and foremost, it is _English_, not _Engrish_. Got it?" two nods "Okay then, second of all. When speaking English, your name goes first, _then_ your family name. Understand?" another two nods "Good, now we may begin."

_-an hour and a half later, Kakashi's PoV-_

I walked down the hall towards the classroom, I was two and a half hours late, but was it _my_ fault that my alarm clock decided to not go off? NOPE!… at least that's what I'll tell my possible students.

As I stood outside the room I heard someone talking, was I so late that a class has started? I knocked on the door, I heard a "One moment class." then the door opened, revealing the kid I escorted to the Ramen shop, he chuckled and said

"Ah, Hatake-san, are you going to sit in on this lesson?" he asked, I looked at him a bit closer, he had a flak jacket on, and looked like my old friend Umino Iruka, minus the hair, and eye color, and the scar on his nose.

"No, I am here to pick up my Genin team." I said giving them my infamous Eye-smile™, everyone sighed, from the kids, to the red haired guy who was cleaning the chalkboard

"I'll clean this up here, you guys go on." the red flak jacket wearing kid said

"Okay then, See ya Rempo!" the blonde haired kid said while dispersing the Henge, I put my hand up to my chin

"My first impression of you guys is…. Interesting. Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." I said before Shunshin-ing up to the roof.

_-4 minutes later-_

I was reading my book when I heard the door to the roof open, I glance up from my book, to see the three reading books, which all appeared similar. I'll ask them later if they were reading them because they wanted to or if they were mocking me.

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions." I said.

"What do you want to know?" the pink haired girl asked.

"The basics, the stuff that makes you, you. Likes, Dislikes, Hopes and Dreams, Hobbies, things like that." I said.

"Hey sensei, can you introduce yourself first? So we can make sure we understood your explanation?" the blonde haired kid asked

"Me? Hmm… My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and my dislikes, Hmm… I haven't really thought about my dreams for the future… and I have a lot of hobbies." I said, being as vague as possible, I then heard the pink haired one whisper "So… all we learned is his name?"

"Now, starting from the right… yes, you blondie" I said pointing to the blonde haired kid, who looked up from his book.

"Hmm… my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, reading, and pranks! I dislike the three minutes it takes for cup ramen to cook, and tearjerker books, my dream is to become Hokage and have the biggest library in the world!" I looked at him slightly in shock, The file said he liked Ramen only, and only had a dream of being Hokage!

"and for my hobbies… I garden a little, I have a fern I named Fernandez, I read… obviously, and teaching my little apprentice, Sarutobi Konohamaru." again I looked at him shocked, he teaches _the Hokage's Grandson_?

I cleared my throat and said "Okay then, next." then the black haired kid started talking after he put up _his_ book.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, There are very few things I like. I like the books Naruto recommended" Naruto grinned "training, and a certain item which I will not mention in the presence of a fangirl" the pink haired one looked upset. "I dislike many things. And… I don't want to use the word 'Dream', but I have two ambitions, to resurrect my clan. And… to kill a certain man."

I sighed. _'Almost a textbook example of an avenger. The only thing off is the "likes to read" part'_ "Now, the girl."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the things I like are the book Naruto gave me" '_What the? They __all__ like that book?… I'll have to ask Naruto if I can have a copy.'_ "Romance novels, And.." she looked at Sasuke and blushed. Basically code FG-S(4.). "The things I dislike, people who get inbetween me and Sasuke-kun, and tearjerker novels, my hobby is.." she pulled another code FG-S " and my dream for the future… Honestly? I haven't really thought about it much." I rested my chin on my hand, Odd, normally when a fangirl is asked what her dream for the future is it is 'To marry insert-name-here-kun!', I sigh and say "Alright then, Tomorrow you will be put through a test to decide whether or not you become Genin, and my test? It has a sixty-six percent failure rate." Naruto bugged out, Sakura looked faint, and Sasuke brooded a bit harder. Then I continued my speech

"Tomorrow you three will be graded on Training Ground 3, bring your ninja tools, and skip breakfast…. Unless you want to throw up." I eye-smiled and Shunshin'd away.

_-Naruto's PoV-_

"Hey Sakura?" I asked,

"Yes?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Friday, why?"

"Just checking." _'Good, Sunday is a vacation day for Ninja, and everyone won't be tired on Sunday. It is a good day for the book club.'_ I thought

"Bye guys!" Sakura said, placing a bookmark where she was in the book.

"Hn." Sasuke said doing the same thing

"See ya!" I said walking towards my apartment, Tomorrow is going to be a pain… Wait a minute.

"HOLD ON GUYS!" I yelled, they both stopped and turned around

"What?" they asked before continuing their reading

"Just wanted to ask, No matter what he throws at us tomorrow, if we would stick together?"

"Of course dobe, That's why we're in a _team_ and why we aren't _solo_ yet. We have to watch each others backs!" Sasuke said, evidentially to deep in his reading to keep his 'Brooding Emo' look maintained

"Yeah, what he said" Sakura said.

"Okay, and one more thing."

"Yes?" they asked

"Book Club's this Sunday, pass the message to Kiba, okay?" I asked

"Okay." Sakura said

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Bye!" I said before putting my book in my Shuriken pouch and dashing off

_-Naruto's Apartment, six minutes later-_

I panted as I sat down, with a cup of ramen that a clone made

I looked around _'Wow, Clone's did a nice job cleaning up, I wonder what that one clone learned?'_ I got up and looked around for that seventh clone

_-Roof of the Suite Apartments building- 3__rd__ person PoV-_

The clone sighed as he prepared the technique.

What he had to do was levitate a shuriken above his palm, have it spin, and have it go flying forward without throwing it, it would spin _a lot_ faster than if you normally threw it… fast enough to _cut limbs off_! And that was _after_ going through 500 meters of air! But in order to learn it he had to learn the Leaf Floating exercise, which in order to learn he had to learn the Leaf Sticking exercise, which in order to master he had to learn the Water Walking Exercise, all three of which he had 2 Shinobi pills worth of Kage Bunshin do instead. Thirty apiece, apparently it has a boosted effect on a chakra construct. Water Walking was mastered in under an hour, Leaf Sticking in two, and they _just_ finished the Leaf Floating exercise…. That one was _hard_!

He closed his eyes and focused, the shuriken started spinning, very slowly at first, but I rapidly picked up speed, after fifteen seconds it started whirring.

He opened his eyes and stared at the target. He focused a chakra packet behind the shuriken and made it explode, the blast caused the shuriken to go flying towards the target, and through it, and the back stop, and the one behind it, and it just kept on going until a quiet _thunk_ noise was heard, the clone got up and peered over the top of the target, the shuriken went half-way through the 25th backstop, 300 meters away. He grinned before wobbling slightly and collapsing with a _poof_

_-Naruto's apartment, that moment- -Naruto's PoV-_

I walked through the apartment before asking a clone where the 7th one was

"He went upstairs to practice a techniq-AGH!" The 6th clone exclaimed before clutching it's head and going _poof_, the same thing happened to the 5th one, then the 4th, then the 3rd, then the 2nd, as it happened to the 1st clone, one thought ran through my head _'Oh shit.'_ then the 1st clone went _poof_, then I got a killer headache, I clutched my head as memories of training appeared, walking on water, sitting in a meditative position with a leaf on my forehead, sitting with a leaf over my palm trying to get it to float, and finally spinning a shuriken and throwing it towards a target, before darkness filled my vision.

-End Chapter 3-

End notes:

(1) In case you didn't get it, Naruto graduated 7 days ago, and met Konohamaru 1 day ago

(2) Yup, Engrish. I recall reading somewhere that that is a common English-Japanese-English translation error

(3)It translates into **Summoning Technique: Flame Spirit Rempo**

(4)FG-S means **F**an**g**irl-**S**queal

Thanks goes, yet again, to Auto-nin for proof-reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Sorry for the(ridiculously) late update.**

**Had a severe case of writers block.**

**I DON'T OWN AVALON CODE OR NARUTO!**

That is all.

My eyes fluttered open, okay, note to self. Make sure to have clones _never_ create more clones to study, I got up and took a look around

'_Hmm… This looks kinda like…'_ I heard seagulls cawing, I saw ruined houses made of brick, cobblestone alleys, a rather choppy sea "Nantucket."

'_But, what happened?'_

I wandered around, after a while a found two buildings that weren't utterly destroyed. A Jail, and an Inn.

Being… well… Me, I went into the Inn first, it looked _much_ smaller from the outside.

It looked about the size of a standard Inn on the _outside_, but on the _inside_, was about the size of the friggin' Uchiha district!

There was even a _directory_!

I looked at it, apparently it was for the various sections of… my brain?

_Oh!_ now I get it! This is my mindscape!

I started reading it.

There was a section for reviewing short-term memory, a _theatre_ of my _memories_, a food court, a concert hall, and an area that was blotted out… my stomach grumbled while deciding where to go… To the food court it is!

-Twenty Dream Minutes Later-

My eyes opened wide, my mouth even wider, I apparently took a wrong turn somewhere and landed in heaven! Mountains of ramen, and no one is around to claim it, Therefore. IT IS MINE!

-another forty minutes later-

I lied down, bloated, I ate to much…precious…ramen.

I heard rather loud mumblings bounce off the wall, and it also appeared to come from the loud speaker.

"…**ningen…seal…stuck….jailor…damned blondes…"** it said, and because my mindscape took on the appearance of a mall, it echoed badly.

After a short while, I was finally able to get up… before regaining consciousness.

-Real World-

"GAH!" I looked around, Yup, I'm awake.

I looked at the clock, 9:00 AM… Wait… NANI?_ 'KUSO KUSO KUSO!' _I thought as I quickly packed a nutrition bar, and ate another one, grabbed all my kunai and shuriken, placed them in their respective packs and reached for The Book when… ZAP!

"OW!" I yelled grabbing the afflicted hand _'Rempo, did you have something to do with this?'__** 'Yeah! Don't you recall what the printout said? "Bring all ****Ninja Tools**__**!" The Book IS NOT a Ninja Tool! '**__ 'But-' __**'And besides! You used it incorrectly the last time you were in battle!… Okay, how about this?'**_ the book opened to the page of a sword, it said it was the Kalelia Sword. It had two Iron codes, two Justice codes, and two Dog codes, I quickly memorized that setup for later

'_**This is the same sword that a couple Children of Legend ran around with most of the time, I am permitting the use of it for today. Starting tomorrow, you'll have to scan a sword and experiment to see what code setup suits you best.' **_I nod, that sounds fairly reasonable. There was a bright flash and a sword in a sheath and a shield were on top of the book.

I quickly grabbed them and ran to the Training Grounds

_-5 minutes later-_

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryforbeinglatepleasedon'tkillm-" My rapid apologies stopped once I noticed something important "Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura and Sasuke glared at me and said

"Not here yet." at the same time, then Sakura noticed my new sword and shield.

"Hey Naruto, where did you get those?" I held them up and said, "Someone loaned them to me." that seemed to get rid of their curiosity.

I then made a couple dozen clones and said "Okay you guys, spar with each other. And remember, DO NOT make more clones! We don't want a repeat of last time!" they all nodded and ran off, I turned around, and asked

"Okay, what's the plan?" they looked at me curiously

"Plan? What plan?" Sakura asked

"…Well, think. What kind of test is it?""Survival, he told us that yesterday!""How many people are here right now?""Three""How many people are in a Squad?""Three, not including the sen-" her eyes widened in realization

"Exactly, and don't forget, yesterday you guys promised we'd stick together!"

Sakura sighed, and Sasuke Hn'd

"So, here's the plan! But please don't kill me!"

_-One Hour Later.-_**(Thanks goes to Auto-nin for this part, she came up with it during my writers block.)**

'...Something isn't right...' Kakashi thought as he puffed onto the training ground. He could sense Naruto's chakra all over the area, but guessed it was a bad genjutsu that failed. However, he then realized he had yet to hear a "You're late!" which he at least got with one Gennin with each team. He looked around and instantly froze at what he saw.

"Kakashi-sensei!" There was three hot girls in bikinis hugging each other with the dark haired one stuck in the middle and blushing as the one with long hot pink hair wrapped her arms a bit too much over her bosom while the blonde with the side ponytails was hugging her stomach.

"..." Blood could be seen dripping through Kakashi's mask. 'Holy crap... It's like Icha Icha in real life!'

"CHARGE!" Kakashi turned his head to see an army of Naruto's charge him.

"Crap!" Kakashi dodged only to see all the explosive notes on the clone's jackets.

-BOOM!-

"..." All three girls disappeared in smoke to expose a sweating Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura and a grinning Naruto as they saw Kakashi rolling on the ground as he managed to avoid the most of the blast, but still had some of his clothes caught on fire. "...It actually worked?" Sakura asked, too shocked to beat up Naruto after forcing both Sasuke and her to do his plan as Naruto picked up two bells.

"...Dobe... you are an evil mastermind behind that grin." Sasuke sighed, wondering what twisted revenge Naruto could come up with for his older brother.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked before all three felt killer intent and saw Kakashi glaring at them, covered with soot and his hair an inch shorter. "Uh... I believe we need to run... Very, VERY, fast." Both nodded before they bolted to get away before Kakashi killed them.

"Huh? Where'd the bells go?" Kakashi asked himself as he patted himself to find the bells gone. "...Eh... What the heck... I'll pass them... And get my revenge with the missions! Ha!" Kakashi evilly chuckled, seeing these three happen to have the potential of doing teamwork... But he does wonder how Naruto got an Uchiha and a female to do that vulgar jutsu.

_-a few minutes later-Outside Naruto's Apartment- 3__rd__ person PoV_

Sasuke and Sakura were doubled over panting.

"Dobe… that was…. Two miles… how can… you still… be…not tired?" Sasuke asked

"Well, I don't know, I seem to be able to outlast a lot of people for some reason. Maybe they don't get enough exercise?" Naruto Responded

Sasuke blinked.

Here was the _Dead-last_, the person who got F's in EVERY CLASS besides stealth, saying that he had naturally more stamina than an _Uchiha_? He honestly would've decked him… if it weren't for his arms being preoccupied supporting himself.

"Now, since we're here, you want to come in? I'll give you two some Lunch!" he said with a grin.

At the thought of food, their stomachs answered for them, temporarily taking control of the brain

"_COMING!"_Naruto opened the door, and within seconds, the tired duo were in his house.

Naruto gave a low whistle, he knew hunger did things to folks, case in point? Choji!

After PE, he would get really hungry, but he had to go to Politics class first, but as soon as that bell rung, he ran to the cafeteria with an afterimage following him!

Sasuke and Sakura looked around in shock, Naruto could afford _this_? He must be _rich!_

But then recalling how he occasionally came to school in tattered clothes, and how he sometimes missed lunch, they wondered, _did_ he buy this? Or did he _make_ this?

As their minds went through the possibilities, he shuddered as he got memories from the clones, apparently, Kakashi found them, and he _was not happy!_ as evidenced by him dispersing several clones via swift kicks to the groin… Ow.

He sighed as he made two clones, one to pick a recipe and cook, while the other got the ingredients.

He went over to entertain his guests. And offered them some crackers to tie them over for lunch…which they attacked like starving pigeons.

_-Fifty Minutes Later-_

After three games of Uno!, War, Go Fish, and Poker. The food was finally done!

The smell made our stomachs grumble in anticipation.

We sat at the table, waiting diligently.

_-one minute later-_

The food arrived, and we all dug in!

_-5 minutes later-_

My mouth was agape at what I just saw.

Sakura and Sasuke _inhaled_ their food like _I used to!_

Now that I would expect from someone like Kiba or Choji, but NOT Sasuke and Sakura!

I looked at their _licked clean_ plates, and then at my half-finished one before cutting my remaining pork chops in half and putting them on their plates.

Now, I may be a huge fan of Ramen, but Teuchi-ojii and Ayame-nii made me eat something else every now and then, my favorite food that they showed me?

Pork chops in gravy!

Of course, it being a foreign dish, they had me use a steak knife and a fork to eat with as opposed to the usual chopsticks.

'_Ah, the good ol' days.'_ I thought.

I then looked at the status of their plates, _licked clean AGAIN!_ but this time, they both were slumped over in their chairs, asleep.

'_Low blood sugar.'_

*Thump*

'_Apparently __very__ low blood sugar'_ I sighed and looked at the clock.

'_and barely 1.' _I sighed and grabbed a bottle of medicine from my medicine cabinet, put it in my pocket, and made two clones, and whispered to them

"Okay, you two take them home," I pulled out a two Ziploc™ bags and put some of my homemade sleeping pills in them. "Put these on their dresser or bedstand, whichever they have that is closer, I'm*Yawns* going to study up on Fuinjutsu, see if I can find an upgrade for our storage seals." they nodded, one took a picture of the sleeping duo(who were leaning on each other) handed me the camera, whispered "Blackmail or Get Out of Jail Free Card with the Uchiha Fangirls" I nod, and the clone picked up Sakura and went off towards her house, while the other one just stood there quietly, and asked

"Um, Where does he live again?""Doesn't he live in the Uchiha District?" I asked

"But, what about the rumors of him living in an apartment?"

"…Good point. I'll investigate." I made two clones, who nodded and went off in different directions.

_-5 minutes later-_

I finally received memories from those two clones, as it turns out, he does, in actuality, live in the Uchiha District, Either that, or someone broke into his house, and has been wearing several blue shirts with the Uchiha Fan on them.

So the clone, who was now playing Jenga™ got up, and picked up said Emo and took him home.

I went off to finish up that "Fuinjutsu for Dummies" book I found in an old bookstore.

_

* * *

_Omake:_Lee's Punishment_  


* * *

_"_YOSH! If Gamerteen-san doesn't have Ten reviews by October 7__th__ I will run around his house eight thousand times! If I fail to do that then I shall run to a town 50 miles away! If I fail to do that then I shall punch down trees and make a log house! If I fail to do that then I shal-" Lee said going on, and on, and on, and on._ Were the exact words I said a couple weeks ago, Now?

There is now a clearing in the forest, a log cabin, a tree _neighborhood_, and several new catalogued species of insects are my reward.

Of course, everyone was interested as to _why_ I did this. I told them

"_I made a promise, and I always keep my promises."_ many people respected me for that simple statement.

I wound up with broken hands, several cuts. Twenty bruises, and some minor back damage from keeping it.

Then Gai-sensei found out, and came to visit me in the hospital.

"Ah, my youthful student! How fares your healing?" he stated

"Just fine Gai-sensei, the nurses say that if I have one more day of bed rest before I get discharged! And then I can continue my youthful activities!" I said, Gai-sensei grinned

"That is good to hear my youthful student! Did the nurses say anything else?"

"Yes, they said, and I quote "This kid has the fastest damn healing I've ever seen!" end quote."

"YOSH!" Gai-sensei yelled, then a nurse popped her head in

"I'm sorry sir, but if you continue being loud, I'll have to throw you out, your disturbing the other patients." she said

"My apologies Nurse-san" Gai-sensei replied.

And after she left, Gai-sensei and I talked for a bit, and then we shared a youthful hug(quietly of course), he told me of the recent events, the fact that the Chunin Exams were going to take place in Konoha this summer, that a blonde prankster wearing orange painted the Hokage Monument, and that there were rumors of a book club being started.

The last Uchiha being one of the members.

Obviously, all the eligible women in Konoha wanted to join, but they could never find the person to ask to join.

He shared with me some Taijutsu training tips, told me to halve my training for a couple days after I get discharged, and after that to triple it to make up for lost time, we shared one more brief hug before he left.

And all was silent.

I looked at the clock, 4 PM, it'll be a while before my body allows me to go to sleep.

And since my hands are broken, I can't change the TV channel.

I sighed and did the only other time consuming thing I could think of.

"Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of pop…"

* * *

Authors Notes:

Happy(slightly early) Halloween!

My sincerest apologies for not getting this done in under a months time, but as I stated earlier, I had a bad case of writers block.

…And I found my old ToS game, along with my GC memory card with my near-end-save on it =D

Also, I'm sorry for my piece of crap attempt at a mindscape scene.

Thanks to Auto-nin for the scene and the proofreading!

Also, for simultaneous talking, there are _supposed_ to be underlines, but for some odd reason, when I posted the other two, the site disliked underlines.

The only reason they appeared in Chp.3, was because I went through in HTML and manually inserted(read copied and pasted) the Beginning Italics code and the Ending Italics code around where the underlines were needed.

Anyway.

May your costumes be scary, and may candy flow into your buckets/bags!Ja Ne!

~Gamerteen13


	5. Enter! The Wave Arc!

**A/N:I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I'd normally give some sort of excuse to keep myself from feeling guilty, but I'll admit it, I am a lazy bastard, no two ways about it.**

**Getting Persona 4, and then renting Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood didn't help matters one little bit.**

**Oh, and also, I decided to have various characters do the disclaimer.**

* * *

***Poof***

"AHHH!" several voices called out as they fell from the sky, Desmond(Assassin's Creed) didn't say anything, he simply rolled as he hit the ground, and stood up.

"Where are we?" Lloyd(Tales of Symphonia) shouted.

"Hey, Look!" Roxas(Kingdom Hearts II) called out, pointing to a piece of paper on the ground, Harry(Harry Potter) picked it up, and read aloud.

_Dear assembled, you have gathered here today to do something to please the masses-_

Snake(Metal Gear Solid) groaned, "Oh great, _another_ inter-dimensional tournament?"

Harry continued.

_What, are you insane or something? I don't have the authority to do _that_!, No, instead, you guys are doing disclaimer work._

"What? Why?" Tifa(Final Fantasy VII) called out.

_Because, my solo muse ran off, and if you don't, I have the authority to do this._

There was a flash, and when it was over, Tifa was standing there…in her underwear, half the men flew back with a nose bleed, the others blushed so heavily they glowed.

Then another flash happened, and Tifa was back in her clothes, and was strangling Harry.

A small penguin with peglegs grabbed the paper, and read aloud:_Gamerteen 13 does not own any rights to anything pertaining to Square Enix, Namco, Harry Potter, Disney, Naruto, nor whatever company makes the Metal Gear Solid, Assassin's Creed, and Disgaea games._

Snake(having calmed down from the fan service), stared at the gathered company and said "Anyone understand a word of that?" Everyone shrugged, and went back to what they were doing.

Desmond looked around, and noticed a variety of gaming systems, and video games, all connected to different HD flat screens.

He noticed one stack of games, "Assassin's Creed", "Assassin's Creed 2", and "Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood", All next to an Xbox 360.

He shrugged, and began the first one, a very logical option.

* * *

"**Demon/Spirit Talking"**

'_**Demon/Spirit Thinking'**_(Rarely used, only if I have something humorous/important to add.)

'_Thinking'/"Speaking in flashbacks"/-Time Skip-_

"Talking"/'Thinking in Flashbacks'

"Simultaneous Talking"

"**Jutsu"**

_Enunciating/Telepathic Talking/Telephone chat_

**Inner Sakura talking.**

*Thoof* Sound effects.

**(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I've been copying and pasting this stupid thing, with occasional edits)**

* * *

In the forest, there were three Genin and their Jonin instructor.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi said into his wireless headset, his smirk hidden behind his mask, and was laughing maniacally in his head.

An annoyed voice responded "Five meters…"

Two exasperated voices said "Yeah, me too."

Chuckling slightly, Kakashi said "Go!"Naruto put a dart in a blow pipe and blew*wumph*, it hit the target between the shoulder blades,

"NYAA!" the sleeping agent KO'd the target in three seconds, it slumped to the ground

Kakashi said into the headphones "Verify target?"

"Ribbon on left ear, and clump of fur missing off of back from when Naruto threw a kunai at it, Yup, this is Tora alright."

Kakashi turned off the microphone and laughed heartily for a several seconds before turning it back on, "Good, Lost Pet "Tora" Search Mission… Complete! Return to mission hall with the target, I'll meet you there." he then turned off his headset

_-Naruto's PoV-_

I sigh as I hear Kakashi turn off his headset

Yeah, When you turn these headset's off, they send a feedback through the signal, it's not very loud, but it's noticeable.

Sakura sighed and tossed the KO'd body of Tora into the supplied cat carrier.

Sasuke pulled out a checklist, and checked off a square _'Tora __is__ susceptible to knock-out poisons.'_ he thought

I smiled and passed Sakura and Sasuke two books each, _How to make a blow-gun_ and _How to use a blow-gun_.

They nodded, and followed me to the mission center, after a minute of silence, I asked "Hey, after we turn in 'Tora no Yoko' here," they chuckled at the nickname "wanna go to Ichiraku's Ramen? My treat!" two nods.

the walk was then silent… except for a loud "NYAA!" from the cat carrier when Tora woke up…and more chuckles from Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

_-5 minutes later, Konoha Mission Hall-_

We arrived, and gave the cat carrier to the Daimyo's Wife. Madame Shijimi.

It was removed from the cat carrier, and promptly smushed by the Daimyo's Wife.

JUST as funny the…Eighth?… Yeah, I think that's right, Eighth time.

After the Daimyo's Wife left(And promptly yelled "TORA-CHAN!") Kakashi approached the Hokage and said "I would like to request another D-Rank mission." the rest of us looked normal, with the general thought of _'ANYTHING but the Tora Mission!'_ and Sarutobi-jiji picked up a small handful of papers, and cycled through them, listing them off "You could… Babysit an elder's grandson, Shop in a neighboring village, help with the potato digging." he pulled out a red paper from his desk "Or catch Tora a-" he couldn't finish his sentence as a kunai pierced the paper, courtesy of me, which pinned it to the wall, where it was promptly incinerated by a fire jutsu, courtesy of Sasuke, and then the ashes stomped on vigorously by Sakura.

"HELL NO!" I yelled "WE'VE TAKEN THAT MISSION" I started **"EIGHT DAMN TIMES!"** Sasuke yelled.

There was silence, besides the sound of Sakura still stomping on the ashes of that mission file.

"Kakashi." Jiji said "I am sending your team on a C-Rank mission, I normally wouldn't do this without discussing it with you first, but I believe they are becoming… murderous…" He said as Sakura spat on the ashes that was once the Spare Tora Retrieval Mission File. Sakura then got back to the rest of Team 7, where they were staring daggers into the back of Kakashi's head, who was starting to get nervous.

He then sighed _'My revenge was cruel, and fun, while it lasted.'_ "Alright Hokage-sama, may I see the list of C-Rank missions?" Jiji then said "We currently only have one at the moment." "One? Why would we have on-…I forgot, the Team Gai monthly mission splurge." At Jiji's nod, Kakashi-teme went on "In the infamous words of the Nara clan, how troublesome. What is it?" "A simple escort mission to Wave. Tazuna, come in."

Then some old coot walks in, complaining. "What's this? Is this my escort? They're all a bunch of super brats!" He took a drink from a bottle, "Especially the short one with the stupid-looking face." he then tried taking another drink… emphasis on 'tried', because I shattered the bottle with a kunai. And then I glared at him "Shut up! We've had a bad day, and aren't in the mood to put up with your crap! GOT IT!" A fear-stricken nod later, and some calming breaths, we introduced ourselves, "I am Uzumaki Naruto. She," I pointed to Sakura "Is Haruno Sakura. He," I pointed to Sasuke "Is Uchiha Sasuke, and the tall, silver-haired man behind me with the impromptu eye patch is Hatake Kakashi, or as we like to call him, Kakashi the Eternally Late." Kakashi glared at me while Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura chuckled.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." he said, I nodded and said "Alright, we'll meet you at the gate at One PM." he blinked and asked "Why not leave now?" "Because, I owe Sasuke, and Sakura some Ramen…And besides, I'm hungry." he nodded, and we went off.

-_Gate of the Village, 1:15 PM.-_

The old coot, Tazuna yelled at us as we came into sight.

"Hey! You're late!" I shrugged, and countered with "Got lost on the way of life." Cue facepalm from all present.

He glared at me, "What kind of excuse is that?" I shrugged "I dunno, ask our 'Sensei'" I spat out, been his Genin for two weeks, and the lazy bastard hasn't taught us jack squat, the definition of "Sensei" is "One who teaches.", he has not, therefore, he is not our "Sensei"

I pulled out The Book, and brought out several copies of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. I passed them out to Sasuke and Sakura, they have long since stopped trying to figure out how in the world The Book works, and this week's assignment was Harry Potter, Next week would be books 2 and 3, 4 and 5 the week after, and 6 and 7 the week after that, followed by the discussion.

I looked at Tazuna, can't let the guy die of boredom, so I searched the index for some Japanese books about alcohol, I located one about distilling your own Sake, and tossed it to the guy.

He grunted out a "Thank you", and started reading.

_- Gate, 45 minutes later.(2:00 PM)-_

Kakashi arrived in a plume of smoke.

"Heh, sorry for being late, I-" He saw the four who were waiting on him glare at him, he could sense the KI being released, and decided to tell the truth. "-Was stuck in a line for a book signing." he grumbled, holding up a book with an autograph on it, the authors name was _Jiraya_. _'Now… where have I heard that name before?'_ I thought as Kakashi put the book in his hip shuriken pouch.

As we left, I couldn't shrug off the feeling of being watched.

_-Road, 4 hours later(6:00 PM)-_

It was silent, unnerving to the point that Sakura decided to ask a question, in an attempt to make it stop.

"Umm… Tazuna-san?"

He grunted "What?", Sakura then asked "You're from Nami no Kuni, right?", he nodded, then asked "What about it?"

She then turned to Kakashi, He-Who-Really-Needs-A-Watch, and asked "Umm… Kakashi-sensei? Don't they have ninjas in that country too?" Kakashi looked at her lazily, and said "No, not in Nami no Kuni. In most countries, however, there are. The culture and customs are different, but there _are_ other ninja villages." he then went on about Shinobi Villages and Kage's.

_**That lame old geezer? The most powerful ninja in Konoha? Tch. I doubt it. **_Inner Sakura stated, while Sakura settled for a "Huh, neat." Sasuke Hn'd, as usual. And I just ignored the lecture, after the Mizuki Incident(Which shall eternally be in capital letters in my mind), Rempo lectured me on the Konohaian**(2.)** Ninja Rulebook.

The speech that Kakashi recited was the opener for Chapter 8, _Becoming Hokage_.

As Kakashi patted Sakura on the head, I noticed a puddle on the road ahead.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," I asked, "Hm?" "What happens if you pour poison into a puddle of water, that is actually a Ninja transformed into a puddle?" He thought about it for a moment, before saying "I guess that it would act as though you put it into his or her bloodstream, why do you ask?" I smiled and said "No particular reason."

I then ran up to the puddle and poured a vial of poison into it.

Two half-melted shinobi came out, everyone grew green, except for Kakashi. Sakura ran behind a tree and vomited.

I cut off both their heads and sealed them into a scroll. Sasuke tried looking unfazed, but you could see him getting greener, Tazuna ran behind the tree and vomited.

I also took their gas masks and weapons.

The chain, if need be, could be broken down to make Shuriken, and the clawed gauntlets are badass by themselves.

I stared at the gauntlets, and noticed they had a purple-ish liquid on them.

I grinned, pulled out a vial, and let it drip into the vial.

'_Assassin-grade poison! Can't wait to get home and reverse engineer this stuff!'_

Ah yes, Rempo showed me a poison book, and I was hooked.

It was high-level book, and Rempo aided me through the process.

My cooking skills grew in leaps and bounds thanks to the precision required in it.

One of the techniques discussed was a way to reverse-engineer the poisons of the enemy.

It even talked about a healing technique that removed the poison from an allies body all together, and said it was a nice way to get specimens for research.

Kakashi inquired why I was storing the poison, I responded with a simple "So I can make more!"

His face palm resounded through the forest.

Tazuna seemed nervous for some reason, and Kakashi wary.

After snagging their headbands, we continued in silence.

And eventually, we got to a _really_ foggy lake, with a boat waiting for us.

We got in, and shoved off, I noted that, while the boat had a motor, the navigator was using one of those ginormis-chopstick-oar-things no one can remember the name of_**(A/N: Could someone tell me what those things are called? Please?)**_.

After a while, we got in the thick of the mist(At least, that's what Kakashi-'sensei' said it was. It looks like a cloud, it's at ground level, so, according to my definitions, it's fog.), and Sakura said "What thick mist! I can't see ahead!" Yup, Sakura, our resident Captain State-The-Obvious.

Then, after another long while of hearing the oar-thing helping us move, the navigator said "We should see the bridge soon, Nami no Kuni is at the base of it."

After a while, we _did_ see the bridge, and it was _huge!_ I whistled appreciatively, "Nice work, ya old coot."

Tazuna grunted a "Thanks".

Then, we could see land, and a rather cliché looking bridge, and the navigator-guy said "We'll be there soon. Tazuna… It looks like we've avoided detection so far, but… just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder for them to spot us."

Tazuna nodded and muttered a "Thanks."After a while, we finally came to a stop.

I got off, and nearly fell flat on my face.

Alas, I don't have my sea legs yet, apparently.

When I got up, I took a look at my surroundings, tattered cloth, rickety boards that groan when you walk on them, _'Either this is a scarcely used dock, or this town is in a bad recession'_ I looked on, only to see more of the same, _'I reeeeeally hope it's the former.'_

I turned around, and saw the navigator guy speed away using the motor.

…Wow, that thing is fast.

Tazuna laughed and said "Okay! Get me home safely!" and Kakashi replied with a simple "Hai, Hai."

Then, we walked down the docks, and into the forest.

A lot of things happened while we walked.

…Just not anything important.

We saw several dozen squirrels, a few rabbits, a tiger, three snakes, two cats, a dog, and roughly eighty birds.

I didn't see any herbs that I could use in my poison, only some healing herbs and a minor paralytic agent.

After a while, we got to a lake, and I felt some Chakra flare up to my right, instinctively, I threw a shuriken at it.

I heard the shuriken pin to the tree, and I felt the source move, and I got into a defensive position.

"Naruto, please don't use shuriken so dangerously." Then, Tazuna yelled "HEY MIDGET! Stop acting like a moron!"

I heard a slight rustle in the bushes, and threw a shuriken at it.

"I swear, it's almost like someone's following us!" I grumbled.

I followed to where the shuriken pinned…and saw a bunny rabbit right underneath it, looked scared to death, and I blanched.

Sakura went redder than her dress, pulled out a warhammer(don't ask me where she keeps it, she just mumbles something about a space for it…), and proceeded to chase me with it, while yelling "NARUTO YOU BAKA! DON'T HURT INNOCENT WOODLAND CREATURES!" and she chased me for a while.

Tazuna sighed in relief, "Oh… just a rabbit."

'_Wait… This is a snow rabbit, it's spring, it should be brown, but it's white.'_ Kakashi thought as he watched Sakura chase me.

'_This is a rabbit that's been raised for an emergency Kawarimi, I'd better keep my guard up.'_

Zabuza sweat dropped as he watched the scene from above, _'These are the people who killed Gozu and Meizu?_

I heard a disturbance in the air, it sounded like an improperly thrown kunai but… bigger.

"HIT THE DECK!" I yelled, pulling down Tazuna as a huge sword flew through the air and embedded itself in a tree behind me.

And as I noticed that, a missing-nin I recognized from the Bingo Book as Momochi Zabuza jumped on top of it, and immediately I knew I was in over my head.

Kakashi then said "Well, well, if it isn't The Demon of the Bloody Mist, Momochi Zabuza."

We all stared at him, Sasuke and Sakura in awe, me in fear.

"It will be a little rough…" Kakashi said as he started pulling up head headband/eye patch-thing "…Unless I do this. Surround and protect Tazuna-san, That's your orders." He looked to Zabuza and said "Zabuza, in order to get to Tazuna-san, first…" he pulled up his headband/eye patch "You must fight me."

'_T-That eye! I-It's a Sharingan!'_ I thought, Zabuza chuckled, and said "Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan, I'm honored." Sasuke gasped, "S-Sharingan…".

Zabuza chuckled, and said " Back when I was on Mizugakure's Assassination Squad, I kept a Bingo Book, it included information on you," he then recited "The man who has copied over a thousand jutsu, Sharingan no Kakashi." I whistled appreciatively, "_A thousand Jutsu?_… You know we are going to bug you about this until you _actually_ teach us some… right?" I said, Kakashi paled slightly, Sasuke and Sakura nodded, Everyone else sweat dropped(Including the currently hidden Haku,).

_**Wow, First the old man, then our lazy-ass sensei? What's next? Tazuna being some sort of ANBU? **_Inner Sakura said in shock.

'_W-what's going on? The Sharingan only manifests in select people in the Uchiha clan!'_ Sasuke thought in shock.

Chibi-Rempo appeared on my shoulder_**(A/N: You probably forgot about him, didn't you? Admit it.)**__, _and said **"There's someone hiding in the trees several yards to your left, He…or She appeared to be something like an ANBU, So I can only assume she's neutral or allied."** I nodded to him, and he vanished in a small blaze.

"Now, let's cease this banter, I have to kill that old man you're guarding, so if you hand him over, I _might_ let you live." he stated.

We glared at him in silence, grabbing kunai, and then he said "It seems… I'll have to kill you four first." then, he and his sword vanished, and as quickly as he vanished, something appeared in the middle of the lake, causing it to ripple.

And then I saw Zabuza in the middle of the lake.

I felt as he released a large quantity of chakra into the air, and say **"Ninpou: Mizugakure no Jutsu."**, then, a large amount of mist rolled in, my face hardened as I recalled the lesson Rempo showed me shortly before we left.

_-Naruto's Apartment, 12:50 PM ~ Flashback-_

"_**Hey, Naruto."**__I stopped packing, and turned to Rempo, and said "Yes?"_

"_**Remember what I told you about MP?"**__I thought about it for a moment, before saying "Yes, why?"_

"_**Because, I'm going to show you how to make it, and use it."**__I looked at him in awe, MP(Also known as Mana, Magic, and for some reason, Magic Points) was supposedly used by many back before the time of the Rikudo Sennin, it granted them the ability to cast spells, but you needed either a medium, or a special Kekkai Genkai in order to use it._

_Once upon a time, four warriors were blessed by the four crystals that kept the world in balance with the memories of warriors of old, Then, a technological leap occurred, and the discovery of Espers, all the Espers died with the Goddess Statues, Except for one Half-Esper who's name was lost by time, it is said that she is the Rikudo Sennin's ancestor, Then came another technological spike, People found the earths Mana and used it to power electronics and such, but it was also used to produce something called "Materia", which when you channel Mana into it, would cause an effect, it varied per stone._

_After that, a war occurred, Most technology was lost, people were in a frenzy, and then came the Rikudo Sennin._

_Rempo proceeded to explain that __**"MP was fused with physical energy to make Chakra, all you have to do to make MP is separate the spiritual(or mental) side of Chakra from the physical side, you'll get a small energy boost from this, as well as a small pool of MP."**__After a nice ten minutes of meditation(While Rempo finished packing for me), I managed to get some MP made(A nice 200 points worth, according to Rempo), He said that __**"Being a Fire Elementaled Spirit, I can only use Fire elementaled spells, Buuut, my repertoire of spells also includes some White Magic, I'll show them to you."**_

_He then showed me an offensive, and some defensive spells, all of whom are AWESOME!_

_One reduces damage from Ninjutsu._

_One causes a flame to spontaneously appear._

_One guards me from a single water attack._

_And another causes the target to instantly lose all chakra they were building up._

_Rempo said it can also nullify protective, and body altering jutsu._

_He also said that __**"There are higher level spells, but I won't show them to you until I believe you're **__**ready."**_

_When I asked about other elements, he said __**"There are four Elements, Fire, Water, Ice, and Lightning, Lightning beats Water, Fire beats Ice, and vice versa, The Fire Spirit(Me) has dominion over Fire(Obviously), The Ice Spirit(Neaki) over Ice, and The Lighting Spirit(Ur) over Lightning. The only oddball is that the Forest Spirit(Mieli) has dominion over Water, I asked her about it once, she said something about watering the garden."**__After grabbing The Book, I ran out the door._

_-End Flashback-  
_

I mentally separated the Mental energies from my Physical energies, and charged up the spell.

"**DISPEL!"** There was a loud splash as the mist dissipated.

Staring at the source of the noise, we saw Zabuza floating in the water, glaring at me.

"Oh, I'm _so_ killing you for that." I could hear him mutter.

He jumped on top of the water, and charged us, quickly, I casted another Dispel(He landed in a belly flop), and casted NulWater and Shell on all of us.

Everyone was so busy staring at Zabuza, they missed me doing it.

Sasuke nearly crapped himself at the KI released from Zabuza towards me, he was about to commit sepuku_**(A/N: Some sort of honorable suicide thing, not sure on the spelling.)**_ when Kakashi said he'd protect us, and saying he'd not let his comrades die.

I glanced out to the lake, and noticed Zabuza disappeared, and the mist was rolling in again.

"We'll see about that." A voice said over my shoulder, glancing, I saw Zabuza, I quickly pulled out a pair of steel knuckles, and put them on, if all else fails, I could use them to block a sword strike.

Then, Kakashi-san(Ain't calling that bastard "sensei" until he actually _teaches_ us something!) shoved us all out of the way, and stopped a sword strike by stabbing Zabuza, who bled…water?

…Uh oh, that isn't good.

"KAKASHI! IT'S A MIZU BUNSHIN! LOOK OUT!" At that point, Kakashi turned around, and blocked a strike from Zabuza.

Kakashi swiftly disarmed Zabuza, and then another Kakashi came up behind him and held a kunai to Zabuza's neck, while his clone(I think it was a clone) held a kunai to his solar plexus. "It's over." Kakashi stated, Zabuza simply stated "Oh? You seem to have forgotten a variable Kakashi." "Oh? And what would that be?" The Zabuza melted, and for the first time ever, I heard Kakashi swear. "Well, shit." then a Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, and said "Did you really think it would be that simple?" before doing a horizontal swing at Kakashi, he ducked, and Zabuza overextended, but managed to kick Kakashi a good ten to fifteen feet_**(A/N: Converting random distances into the Metric System is a huge pain.)**_ away towards the lake.

Before I could get up to try decking Zabuza, he sped off towards Kakashi-san, only to be stopped by the Makibishi that fell out of Kakashi's pouch when Zabuza kicked him.

Seeing my chance, I dashed forward, aiming to place my steel knuckles in Zabuza's neck.

I did.

He melted into water.

I cursed, and stood with a smirk on my face as Zabuza attempted the Suiro no Jutsu on Kakashi, It worked…until NulWater came into effect, Kakashi floated shellshocked momentarily before attacking Zabuza, I renewed his NulWater while I was thinking about it, no one noticed.

Really. How the hell do you miss a blue sphere orbiting diagonally around a guy?

They sparred for a bit, Sasuke seemed a bit upset, apparently he had some kind of plan involving me transforming into a huge-ass shuriken and throwing me towards Zabuza.

Zabuza, being the multitasked assassin he is, managed to send a Mizu Bunshin towards us during the spar, Sasuke and I went to fight it off, while Sakura guarded Tazuna.

There were several close calls for my fingers, but I knocked the blade out of Bunshin Zabuza's hands, in a moment of recklessness, I picked it up, spun rapidly in place, and sent it flying towards Bunshin Zabuza, It slashed it clean in half, and nearly got to Zabuza before it turned back into water.

They simply ignored me, and flashed through hand seals, I don't know how many, I lost count after twenty-five.

Then, in unison, they yelled **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"**, and with that, two large dragons made of water rose from the water, and, in an attempt to reach their respective targets, canceled each other out, causing a tidal wave that hit us on the beach, knocking us back a few feet.

I watched in amazement as Kakashi held Zabuza back using a kunai.

Then they both pushed off, going backwards about three feet each.

Then, simultaneously, they did the seal needed for **Ninpou: Mizugakure no Jutsu**, then they thrust their arms down, and I thought _'If they start doing the Thriller dance, I'm killing both of them, consequences be damned.'_ my thoughts of killing them simultaneously were interrupted by Kakashi blurting out "Reading them."…Oookay, Note to Self: add "Get Kakashi to a Psychiatrist" to the mission report.

They changed to the Bird hand seal, and Kakashi blurted "Freaky eye is pissing me off!…Right?"

…Note to Self: tack on "ASAP" written in red and underlined to that.

"Heh…All you're doing is copying me." they switched to the Tiger seal "You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" a vein on Zabuza's head bulged, and he yelled "DAMN YOU! I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again!" and he flashed through several hand seals, while he did that, the Kakashi Bunshin from earlier appeared behind Kakashi Henge'd into Zabuza, this caused Zabuza to hesitate momentarily, long enough for Kakashi to get the winning edge.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** the water slammed into Zabuza, pinning him to a tree, and when the water stopped, Kakashi threw several kunai at him, disabling him.

From his position on the tree, Zabuza ask Kakashi in horror "H-How? C-Can you see the future?" Kakashi leveled a glare at him and said "Yes, your future…is _death!_" before he could decapitate Zabuza, two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck, and went clean through, a hunter-nin became known from his perch from the treetops "Hehe… You're right, he's dead. Thank you very much, I have been searching for the opportunity to kill him for a long time." Kakashi looked up at the hunter-nin, and said "That mask… You're a hunter-nin from Mizugakure." I heard the Hunter-nin chuckle, "Impressive, that is correct, I shouldn't be surprised, like Zabuza-san said, the Mizugakure hunter-nin squad is required to maintain a Bingo Book, containing a list of threats from other villages, You are ranked the second highest threat to ever come from Konoha, second only to The Yellow Flash." the hunter-nin stated…Oh how I miss the use of pronouns, but the androgynous clothes and voice deny me the use of them.

Sakura cycled through the information like a computer, _'Yellow Flash, the nickname of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Hunter-nin, a specially trained ninja trained in the recapture of Missing-nin, and the disposal of their bodies.'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi was thinking on a different train of thought, _'Judging from his…or her… voice and height, he/she can't be much older than Naruto, yet he's/she's a Hunter-nin…but then again, I was ANBU by age 8, so I can't exactly talk.'_

Meanwhile, I snuck over, and tapped The Book to the giant sword. A small flash of light later, and it had a page in The Book, the tapping didn't go unnoticed by the Hunter-nin.

"_What do you think you are doing?_" he/she said angrily, quickly, I formulated a cover of reasonable quality.

"Just…checking to see if it was booby-trapped or something." _'Rollwithit, Rollwithit, Rollwithit, Rollwithit.'_ the Hunter-nin shrugged, and jumped down, wrapping Zabuza's arm around him, holding a half-ram seal, and grabbed Zabuza's sword in the other, before saying "Your battle is now over, and now I must dispose of the body, I bid you farewell." And with that, and cloud of fog settled, and vanished with the hunter-nin.

Kakashi sighed, and lowered his headband, relaxing visibly.

"Now, we have to get Tazuna-san home, Let's go." Kakashi said, Tazuna restated it in a more jovial tone. "HAHAHA! Super thanks, guys! Let's go to my house and relax a while!" Then, almost in slow motion, Kakashi-san fell, landing with a thud.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI/SAN!"

* * *

**Well, First update in roughly seven months, how do you like it?I was going to stretch this all the way to(at the very least) Tazuna's house, if not, the end of the Wave arc, but I figured you guys would like me to update this sooner, rather than later.**

**As seen in the pre-note, I rented Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood for five days, my sister took it back on the third.*frowny face*And, in those three days, I:**

**Repaired Aprox. 50% of Rome based on Renovations.**

**Raided the Vatican-Castle-thingy Three Times.**

**Got to: Memory Sequence Three**

**Got: One Artifact.**

**Earned: 10,000**_**f**_**every day(20 min real time.)**

**Killed: 12 Papal Knights(9 from afar[they can't see far for some reason, stand on a roof, pick 'em off when they aren't looking for ya via long-ranged weapons, they barely notice], 3 close up)**

**Found Two memory clusters**

**Bought two landmarks(Pyramid-inna-wall-thingy, and some tomb-thing)**

**Fell in the water(to my dismay) ten times.**

**And I fought off a bandit raid.**

**Assassin's Creed. Is. AWESOME!**

…**Anyway.**

**(1) When I started this fic, I was going to have Naruto read whatever book I was reading at the time, to give you a reference as to how long it's been since I wrote that part, I'm on Goblet of Fire now, and I read less than a hundred pages a week.**

**(2) Borderline Self Explanatory, A Person/Being from Konohagakure no Sato.**

…**If there's an actual term for this, I'd love to hear it.**

**Oh, and I came up with some rather random(and nowhere NEAR NCC(Naruto Code Canon) Omakes.**

* * *

Omake One: Deus Ex Machina

* * *

(Takes place after the Chuunin Exams)

Naruto looked in the clearing as a crate spontaneously appeared near where they were practicing.

"What the-" Naruto said reaching for the crate, only to be swatted away by Sakura, "Baka! What if it's a trap?" Naruto put a hand to his chin, and muttered "Hmm… Hadn't thought of that," he snapped his fingers, and called out "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" They ran back as the clone looked at the crate, after a number of things(poking, kicking, etc.) it called out an A-Ok, and dispersed.

Naruto opened the crate, and inside.

…Was a stick.

…And a card.

Picking up the card, he read aloud "Acme Company, randomly generating stuff since "Before any of you people were even born!" BC, Includes One(1) Harry Potter Universe(HPU) Wand." Naruto grabbed the stick, pointed it at Sasuke, and uttered the first spell that came to mind, "Finite Incantatum." A light struck Sasuke, nothing happened.

Then Sasuke checked his shoulder, and whooped in glee, "NO MORE CURSE MARK!"And everything was right in the world.

…Except for the stunners constantly thrown at Jiraya when he started "researching".

* * *

Omake Two: BSOD

* * *

Neji threw a fatal Juken strike at Hinata, it connected.

…

…

…

And all was silent.

Not gasps of shock, no sobs, nothing as Hinata fell to the floor.

Then there were sounds of landing behind him.

He turned, and saw Naruto, "What, dobe? Coming to mourn the loss of a fellow failure?" Naruto's head jerked up, revealing eyes that were completely blue, no iris', the sclera were blue, everything was blue, and then, he spoke _"We're sorry, but the server has shut down, please contact an Admin, have a nice day."_ Naruto spoke in a metallic tone, Naruto threw a punch at Neji, who dodged, _"We're sorry, but the server has shut down, please contact an Admin, and have a nice day."_ Naruto spoke again, he started a **Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms**, when a barrier of sand blocked him, the Suna-nin who injured Lee, Gaara, appeared, and in the same metallic tone said _"We're sorry, but the server has shut down, please contact an Admin, and have a nice day."_ Neji was starting to freak out as both Jinchuuriki attacked him.

Then the Jonin and Hokage jumped down, "Oh thank goodness!" He started running to his sanctuary, consequences be damned, when they all intoned _"We're sorry, but the server has shut down, please contact an Admin, and have a nice day."_ Neji did the only thing a half-sane person would do in a Zombie Apocalypse(Which this essentially was).

"AAAHHH!~!11!1!" He ran…and screamed like a little girl out the doors,**(A/N: The screaming was originally longer, but the stupid site keeps editing it out.)** and into the Forest of Death, he Water-Ran across the stream, straight to Konoha, he activated his Byakugan, and noticed all the Shinobi that were in the Forest of Death were chasing him, from wounded Lee, to the recently slain Hinata, all were chasing him.

He ran into Konoha, only to find everyone was Blue-Eyed.

He started his Zombie Apocalypse Contingency Plan, which was to start if he was the only(or one of a few) survivors of a Zombie Apocaplyse.

Running into Higurashi's Swordsmiths, he snagged a sword, and decapitated the BE'd Higurashi.

He ran across the street to the Nin-Market, and stole all the Blood, Plasma, and Soldier Pills he could find, killing all the BE'd people inside.

Taking his loot, and killing all the BE's he could see(thankfully, no Shinobi), and ran out the gates.

Five miles out, he ran into the Toad Sage, he was BE'd. he barely escaped his **Swamp of the Underworld** attack, three miles later, he was intercepted by the Slug Sannin, he didn't even stop.

Then, he got to his underground bunker, and sealed the doors.

All was calm, he relaxed, only for the roof to come off, revealing the entire Akatsuki, and all ten(Yes, TEN!) Bijuu, all BE'd, the last thing he heard before dying was _"We're sorry, but the server has shut down, please contact an Admin, and have a nice day."_

"GAH!" Neji yelled, jerking up from his bed, Lee(who was doing push-ups across the room) looked up and asked "Ah, Neji! Awakened early to stoke your Flames of Youth?"Neji took several calming breaths to get his heart rate down, and he said "No, no, just a nightmare.

He decided to opt _against_ killing Hinata that day.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it?**

**I…May have accidentally started a sub-fic in the intro part.**

**And just 'cause I can, here's the scenes from the next episode.**

**Will Desmond like Assassin's Creed? Will his head explode? Will someone be stupid enough to kick the Prinny? Only time will tell, on "Gamerteen13's Disclaimer Show"!**

**Same fic site, Different fic time!**

**As always, this chapter was proofread by Auto-nin.**

**I'd appreciate it if you people would R&R, I'd like to hear your opinions about my fic, I'd like to hear how you'd make it better, but any flames, and I'll sic my BE'd zombies on you.**

"_**We're sorry, but the server has shut down, please contact an Admin, and have a nice day."**_


	6. A Moments Deviation

Desmond was just in plain shock, _how did he-_…Oh wait, that's right, inter-dimensional being that can summon you…Back to assassinating with Altair.

The Prinny was taking rather creepy interest in the Disgaea games, even though he was epic fail at it.

Harry was in a corner, reading **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**, Roxas was right next to him, trying to master **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**.

Snake and Lloyd were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who got to play **Metal Gear Solid 3**.

And Tifa was watching **Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children** on the sofa, with her hand in a tub of popcorn.

Suddenly, she paused it, and pulled a piece of paper out of thin air.

"Since I lost the poker game, I have to read the disclaimer(but what those suckers don't know is that the reader gets to pick out another person to bring, Kukuku…)" she clears her throat and recites:

_Gamerteen13 owns nothing, to imagine that he does is flattering, but stupid, the only things he owns are his personal items(the corporeal stuff he owns), and his mortal soul._

"Now, get out of here, I just got to the part where Rude gets conked in the head with a billboard

."_WHAM!"*stumbling* D-dammit!"_

"HAHAHA!"

* * *

"**Hmm… Who to bring in now?"** Demon/spirit/higher being(controlling the very fabric of reality kinda places you above them in the evolutionary ladder) speaking.

'_**Wonder, I truly do.'**_ Demon/spirit/higher being thinking.

"C'mon Cloud! KICK HIS ASS!" Speaking

'…_Where was that sword during our adventures?'_ Thinking

"_But Tifa! We need Chocobo's to get across the Swamp because we are to weak to fend off the Midgar Zolem!"_ Flashback speaking.

'Aaand we're practically broke after I bought all those potions…' Flashback thinking.

Narration

_Flashback Narration_

_-Location, (Unit of Time displayed here)-_

_**Hmm… How to kick Kakashi's ass for scaring us…**_ Inner Sakura

* * *

_Previously._

"_HAHAHA! Super thanks, guys! Let's go to my house and relax a while!" Then, almost in slow motion, Kakashi-san fell, landing with a thud._

"_KAKASHI-SENSEI/SAN!"_

_  
Now

* * *

Everyone was panicking, before Tazuna, of all people, got calm enough to get us all to calm down.

Finally, I decided to do The Med-Nin Steps.

1. Assess the current situation

Okay, Kakashi-san just passed out for no apparent reason.

2. Ask as to what the patient was doing when the symptoms occurred

Kakashi had just finished a fight with an A-Ranked Missing-nin, all the while using that transplanted Sharingan, he seemed relieved when he lowered his headband…

That's it! Chakra Exhaustion!  
Examining what I could of Kakashi's face, pale skin, slightly reddened eye(No, I wasn't looking at the Sharingan eye, that would be stupid.), and I was half-tempted to remove the mask, and take a picture for blackmail/study.

I sighed and sent a group of Kage Bunshin to look for herbs. There was one concoction of hers that would refill your reserves I read about, but I couldn't remember the name... And, sadly, Schizonepeta only grows in the forests in and around Konohagakure.

Chibi-Rempo appeared on my shoulder, he asked "**Why not use The Book?"**, I answered with _" Because I'm trying to keep the reality-bending parts of it a secret, they just think I have a supplier, and I store the books in there."_  
Chibi-Rempo blinked before saying **"Naruto…it's Mieli…she's around here somewhere…"** I nodded, before coming up with an excuse.

"Sasuke, Sakura, keep an eye on Kakashi, I'm going to help the clones gather herbs."They nodded in approval, and off into the woods I went.

_-Ten minutes later-_**  
"Okay, she's a few meters to your left."**

I looked to my left, and saw a hollowed out part of a tree…and a huge-ass tiger/snake/goat-thing sleeping in front of it.

Turning to glare at Rempo, I growled "Care to explain?", he sweat dropped.

"**Sorry! I didn't think our guardians would follow us here…"** at my curious look, he elaborated, **"Err…In ages past, we would have challenges set up for the Book Holder to complete before we'd lend them our power, to make sure they were ready, you know."** I nodded, SoMD(Spirits of Mass Destruction) should definitely have some sort of traps to make sure no one unintended gets them. **"Of course, at the end of each world, we catalog all the information we can, and then draw straws to find out who becomes the 'starter' for the next guy/gal."** I looked at him and said "I take it you are the loser of the last round?" He shook his head, **"Oh, heavens no! The winner gets put in the book, until the others get found, they are isolated, and as such, it gets boring, waiting for someone to find them."** "Ah…but what are we going to do about 'Fluffy' here?"Inspiration struck.

Rempo apparently had the same idea, we turned to each other and smiled evilly

"Zabuza's Sword double team?" **"Zabuza's Sword double team."**

Doing the hand seals, I gave Rempo a corporeal form, and them I used enough MP to create two copies of Zabuza's Sword, tossed him one, and gave myself one.

We both took a couple of experimental slashes(I had to hold it in two hands, Rempo could hold it in one.) and ambushed the Chimera(Rempo was kind enough to tell me it's name.).

It snarled as we got close, jumping out of the way as Rempo and I both slash where it was.

I cursed, "For such a large beast, it's pretty agile!" Rempo nodded, "Probably has some Wind codes on him."

Then, the goat head spat out a few orbs of darkness at us, we dodged two, but I got hit on the third, sending me into a tree,

"Damn, time to pull out the big guns." Channeling chakra into the sword, I enhanced it's edge, and ran towards the Chimera, it spat out more orbs of darkness at me, I slashed through them, and hit the thing with a trio of hits that sent it flying.

Rempo decided to follow up with an attack of his own, **"Star fire, awaken and deliver your judgment! Firaga!"** what followed amazed Naruto, three orbs of flame orbited around Rempo briefly before striking the Chimera, it fell back with each hit, then it's snake tail lashed out and bit Rempo, the last thing it did before getting separated from the Chimera with a simple slash.

Wincing, obviously with a bruised ego, Rempo held me back, and said **"I'll finish this."**.

Scowling, and emitting enough KI to make the Chimera tremble, he growled out **"Flames of Armageddon, hear my call. Incinerate the flesh of my enemies! Hellfire!"** Had Naruto not been blinded by the sheer brightness of the flames, he would've been awestruck by the beauty.

The Chimera's corpse was now nice and crispy, it keeled over, dead, the stench of burnt flesh wafting through the air.

Looking around, he saw Rempo in his Spirit form, smirking, **"That'll show that damn overgrown cat."**

Walking into the tree, I saw a green bookmark hovering in the center.

I walked over to it, I also noticed several rare species of plants inside the tree.

I grabbed the book, and gently took the bookmark, and set it in The Book, moments later, there was a flash.

After the flash disappeared(and I got my vision back), a woman was floating in front of me.

She was a bit taller than I was(Still working on countering the malnutrition), had braided orange-red hair that ended in a loop, and a green dress, she also had flowers EVERYWHERE, in her hair(holding her braids together) around her waist, on her elbows where the dress attached, and a rose on her collarbone, also, she had her shackles on her feet.

She stretched before taking in the situation, **"Ah, Rempo! How long has it been? A millennia? Two?"** she then lowered her gaze towards me **"So, this must be the new Child of Legend, what's your name?"** she asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ma'am." she giggled and said **"So polite! Reminds me of that one kid…what was his name?"** she asked with a finger on her chin, Rempo rolled his eyes and said **"His name was Emil, remember? The guy who wound up marrying his little otaku friend Marta?"** she snapped her fingers, and said **"That's it! Heh, that universe was fun, we got to try out new forms, isn't that right, **_**Ignis**_**?"** Rempo's eye twitched, **"Oh, shut up, **_**Gnome!**_**"** While they bickered, I decided to back off, and start cataloging the plants, hey! Schizonepeta!

Plucking the plant, I kept glancing over to the Chimera's corpse, Three sentient beings, all sharing the same body, such a find would put Konoha's knowledge of how the brain and body work years, maybe decades ahead.

As Meili and Rempo bickered and reminisced(**"Remember that time we ditched the book for a break?" "You mean the time with the SeeD people?" "Yeah, that was cool, I looked AWESOME!" "Well, at least **_**you**_** looked awesome, I looked like a freaking **_**Fanservice Girl!**_**" "Hey, you're the one who picked the harp, Ur picked the wings and turned into the Thunder God, and Neaki chose the cloak, and turned into the Ice Queen, I swear! That cowboy-wannabe summoned you two more than anything!")**, Naruto walked over to the Chimera, put the Book on top of the Chimera corpse, and it flipped over, turning to a new "Dead Chimera" page.

Rolling his eyes at the Book's habits, he set it on top of the corpse, again.

He put his fingers in a Ram seal, like he did all those weeks ago, and muttered "Prophetic Seal." The corpse vanished in a plume of smoke, getting rid of the stomach-churning odor, Meili and Rempo were _still_ arguing(**"For the last time Rempo! The Ninja Job Class is the best!" "No, the Archer class is! Archers can shoot your ass from sixty yards!" "And Ninja can also steal your weapon, and embed it in your skull from three yards! Even if it's **_**blunt!**_**" "You know what Archers can do? They can take their aim and precision to other classes! Enabling them to get more critically damaging blows!" "You want to know what else Ninja can do? THIS!"*WHAM!**WHAM!*)**, and I learned Meili can be _scary__!_

_-Ten minutes, twenty plants, and two hammer(flail)-induced bumps later-_

I come out the forest, Sasuke is keeping an eye on the surroundings, Sakura is trying to tend to Kakashi, and Tazuna is looking nervous.

Sasuke looks at me, and asks "You got the herbs? The sooner you fix up Kakashi, the sooner we get to Tazuna's, and out of the open.", I nod, and pull out the book, pulling out the various herbs.

Briefly glancing at the radar, it showed four blue humanoid-shapes(Allies), and a yellow humanoid shape(Mission-giver).

I pulled out my mortar and pestle, and got to work.

Step 1. Put each ingredient in, grinding it into a paste/powder, ensuring it mixes with the previous ingredients.

I did so, tossing in a bit of Schizonepeta for good measure.

Step 2. Water it down.

Gesturing for Sakura to hand him the canteen, he poured enough in to make it a watery mixture, stirring it with a makeshift spoon(Hunter-nin dropped a senbon, flattened one end with a rock) until it was fully mixed.

Step 3. Get the funnel, and pour it down their throat.

Out goes the funnel, in goes the funnel, up goes the mortar, down pours the medicine, down Kakashi's throat, his now semi-conscious form gags as it goes down, before his head tilts to one side, and he begins snoring.

Everyone(conscious) stares at me.

"Hehehe, found a rare plant, it acts as a fast-acting sleep agent. And don't worry, I got seeds and clippings from it, and will be growing the stuff at my apartment." seeing Sakura's small smile, I smiled, she has taken an interest in plants ever since I brought up the topic of field-made poisons.

A fast-acting sleep agent is one of the most deadly things if used by a Shinobi, ESPECIALLY if put in aerosol form.

Deciding the medicine would still work while moving, I made two clones, one Henge'd into a stretcher, other clone and I carefully set Kakashi on the stretcher, Sasuke grabbed the strap at one corner, as did Sakura, my clone, and I.

"One," the clone started,

"Two," Sakura continued,

"THREE!" we all shouted, lifting up Kakashi's stretcher, Sakura had to funnel Chakra into her arm, Rempo and Meili were still bickering, something about dressspheres and garment grids.

And with that, we headed to Tazuna's.

The trip there was, to put it bluntly, Boring. As. Hell.

But then again, after the TWO missing-nin battles, AND fighting a huge-ass lion thing in the woods, where no one can hear you scream, most things tend to feel boring.

I ignored the ache in my muscles, caused by prolonged adrenaline rushes and the battles, _'I know one thing,'_ I thought, _'once I get to Tazuna's, I'm making myself a nice hot bath, and a batch of ginseng tea.'_

Kakashi rolled over in his sleep towards my side, increasing my stress.

'_Screw the tea! I'll eat the leaves!'_

Then, I had a sudden burst of inspiration.I lowered my side, Sasuke and Sakura did too.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said irritatingly, there was only ten miles to go, and he wanted that damn bath!

A borderline demonic grin scared Tazuna, and made Sakura and Sasuke wonder what was going through Naruto's head.

"I…have a plan!" Recalling books on automobiles and extreme sports, I made a group of Kage Bunshin, they all Henge'd into the appropriate items, a race car, a parachute, and one of those little pole-rope things.

Tazuna summed up everyone's thoughts, "…The hell?".

The stretcher clone ushering people closer, they drew straws to see who'd be on the parachute.

Sasuke won.

Clones set up Sasuke, and buckled in Sakura and Tazuna, Kakashi looked weird, being covered by the back-row seat belts.

"Now, unless you want to get bruises, cuts, friction burns, and dislocated bones, when I say 'Go', Ninja jump into the air, got it?" Seeing Sasuke's slight nod, he went back, Sasuke pondered _'how fast did he say this would go again?'_

"GO!" Naruto called from the drivers seat, Sasuke jumped twenty feet into the air as Naruto floored it, going 120 mph in seconds.

"HOOOOOOLLLLLYYYYYYY SSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Sasuke called from the air, the parachute kept him roughly 25 feet in the air, and away from the ground.

"WAAAAHAAAAHAAAHOOO!" He called out shortly after, an action that was mimicked by Naruto.

Sakura and Tazuna were clenching their seats hard enough to make their knuckles white.

Within a minute, the village was on the horizon.

Within three, the house came into view.

Within five, Naruto was making skid marks, and parked perfectly right in front of the door.

Sasuke let go of the pole-rope thing, and fell to the ground.

Everyone unbuckled and got out, Sakura and Tazuna promptly fell over and started kissing the ground.

The car, parachute, and rope-pole thing all vanished in a plume of smoke, and Kakashi fell to the ground,

"Ow…" he groaned from his spot on the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped and carried Kakashi inside to a futon.

Sakura got dibs on the first bath, for two reasons, one, Naruto and Sasuke were men, Sakura was a woman, it was the right thing to do, and two(not that they told her), she had the least muscle mass, and by proxy, the biggest work out.

Sasuke got to go second, because he had the second-most stamina.

Naruto got to go last because he was the least affected by the efforts.

Kakashi managed to fall asleep upon contact with the futon.

Tazuna showed the Konoha Genin to their rooms, and smiled as they all fell asleep on contact with their beds, _'Reminds me of Tsunami when she was that age.'_ he walked away, reminiscing about simpler times.

* * *

With a flash, a girl with short black hair and a black Organization XIII cloak appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the-" "XION!" Xion was taken down by a flying hug from Roxas, glad to be reunited.

In the corner, Tifa smiled, looked at the viewer, and said "What? I heard about the kid's story, and felt sorry for him, and besides," she gestured to Xion and Roxas hugging each other, "Don't they look just plain _adorable_ together?"

Glancing at the duo hugging, a few people start missing their respective boy/girlfriend.

"C'mon Xion! We're starred in a game, you've GOT to try it!" Roxas said, tugging Xion towards the couch.

* * *

_**As Usual, Proof-Read By The Utterly Awesome Auto-nin.**_

**Yes, I brought back Xion, I was originally going to bring back Selphie, drop her in a vat of sugar, and record the resulting chaos.**

**But then, I recalled the heart-wrenching scene where Roxas bid a tearful good-bye to Xion, and decided to bring her in.**

**Also, I have a poll up on my account, it is to decide what game abilities the Lord of Plots shall bestow upon Naruto.**

**If you want more info, just go to the Final Fantasy Wikia(final fantasy . wikia . com).**

**Oh, a few notes about the poll:  
1) Final Fantasy Ten includes the abilities of Final Fantasy Ten-Two, If this wins, I'll post a brief poll, see if you want the Final Fantasy Ten abilities(Artifact located: Sphere Grid), or Final Fantasy Ten-Two(Artifacts Located: Dresspheres, Garment Grids).**

**2) By choosing "None", the Book Spirits will go over higher class magic during the one month hiatus during the Chunin Exams, something that would've been done anyway.**

**3) Any choice that involves a job/class changing system(Five, Ten-Two, Thirteen, Tactics) uses Ten-Two style changes, the shattering effect.**

**4) The choice you make will also affect the technological advancements that will be made, practically all of them involve Naruto bringing out specs for an Airship.**

**And 5) This poll will last until I finish the Wave Arc.**

**Got a few more notes for you.**

**First off, considering how crappy I am at making large chapters, they will be shorter. My personal apologies, for I cannot keep a schedule worth shit.**

**Doesn't help that I don't have a calendar for this year, and my parents inform me of stuff the day of it, or a week in advance in the middle of a conversation.**

**Anyway, I'll mostly be using Final Fantasy Tactics incantations for spells.**

**Hellfire is(as far as I know) an original spell, with an original chant.**

**It consumes all available Mana to enhance the intensity of the flames.**

**I would personally like to thank Summer's Lethargy for causing a good deal of fanfiction authors to not update for five days.**

**Seriously, the sole reason why I have a large Favorites library is because they caught my eye, and I kinda expect at least one to update a day.**

**With three hundred and sixty-one, you'd kinda expect that.**

**Oh, one last thing, if you like Paranormal, or would like something to spice up your story, the SCP Foundation(scp-wiki . wikidot . com) has hundreds of items which should make things interesting.**

**Also, whatever you do, if you like Montauk brand cookies, DO NOT look up the details of Procedure 110-Montauk!**


End file.
